When the war is over
by sillycucumber
Summary: This is a sequal to "Time to make it a quartet". Its their 6th yeah at Hogwarts. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

*Welcome everyone, to my 2nd story. This is going to be Harry's 6th year. Ron, Hermione and Melody are back again. In this chapter, we shall be having a war. Yes, the war! Dum dum DUM! I hope it doesn't turn out too lame. If you've read "Time to make it a quartet", then you will probably have more of an advantage when understanding certain aspects. But, like I said, it's not a requirement. You should be able to catch on. Ok, people will be getting together in this too. Yay! Ok, onward with the story! *******************************************  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his glasses off. There were only 2 more weeks until he would be going back to Hogwarts, and he couldn't be happier. He had also turned 16 not so long ago. Something he was quite proud of. Even if it wasn't celebrated in the Dursley household. He looked out the window, looking for signs of Hedwig. She had gone out hunting for the night. All Harry could see was the blurred outline of houses and moonlight. He turned back to the ceiling. It was a relief not to be tired. This summer, he had been having nightmares. They had been bothering him to no end. Most nights, it was about a graveyard and Cedric falling down beside him. Some nights, it was he looking into a mirror to find himself looking into the face of Lord Voldemort. These ones had been the most disturbing. A hoot in the distance brought him back to reality. 4 owls were making their way towards Harry's window. He jumped up, put his glasses on and made way for the owls. 2 he recognized as Pig, Ron's owl and Hedwig, his own. The other 2 were a big Barn owl that was looking very important. Harry guessed this was a school owl. The other was a beautiful Tawny owl that was sitting on Harry's bed, looking around in interest. Hedwig went to her cage and put the dead mouse she was carrying in the cage. Pig was still flying excitedly around Harry's head.  
  
"Stay still Pig!" Harry whispered. He grabbed Pig in mid-flight and removes the letter. He then went over to the Barn owl, removed his Hogwarts letter, and the owl flew off. The last owl was still waiting patiently. Harry stroked its head and took the letter from it. It nipped his finger affectionaly and flew off after the school owl.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed. He opened Ron's letter first.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
How is everything? I hope your having a good summer. I got my owl results back. I got 10! Can you believe it? I thought I would be lucky to get 5! I bet Hermione got 15, maybe more. Have you heard from the girls? I owled them, asking if they wanted to come over, but they said that their parents had gone away for a while, so they had to house sit. Bummer huh? Well, mum said Dumbledore gave permission for you to spend the last week with us! Let me know you answer.  
  
Ron." Harry smiled. He was going to the Burrow. Harry was also very proud of Ron for getting 10 owls. That was a very good effort. He went for the second letter. It was from Hermione and Melody.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
How is everything? We got our O.W.L results back. Hermione got 13. I got 10. Not too bad huh? She was spewin' cause she only got thirteen. I mean, gees. ONLY! Ron got 10 as well, how cool? He said you were going to the Burrow. That should be cool. I guess he told you we wont be there. We probably wont see you guys at Diagon alley either. Hermione and I got bored, so we've already been. I guess we shall see you on September 1st! Hermione says hi, by the way.  
  
Love Hermione and Melody."  
  
Harry smiled again and put that letter to one side. He then went for his Hogwarts letter. The usual letter came out, telling him what books he would need. There were 2 extra pieces of paper though. One had his O.W.L results on them.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please find enclosed your O.W.L results for you 5th year.  
  
History of magic: Acceptable  
Potions: Outstanding  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds expectations  
Charms: Outstanding  
Divination: Acceptable  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding.  
  
Well done Mr. potter. You total O.W.L's are 11.  
  
Professor M. McGonnagal.  
Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Harry tried very hard not to laugh. He was very pleased with this. He then turned his attention to the other small piece of parchment. It read:  
  
" Mr. Potter,  
It am pleased to inform you that you have been made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I know you will lead our team to victory. Well done.  
  
Professor McGonnagal."  
  
Harry grinned. This was better than he could have hoped for. He grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and told Hermione and Melody his news, and wrote back to Ron to tell him also, and that he would be coming over. He gave the letters to Hedwig and she was gone. Harry flopped back down onto his bed, still smiling. He felt he could have performed the perfect Patronus at that point.  
  
*hey! I know, not much. I have no idea bout how the system of O.W.Ls works, so lets pretend it works that way. Lol. Plz review. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

Ok, here we go. Chapter 2.  
  
"Boy, get down here NOW!". Harry rolled his eyes as Uncle Vernon's voice rang up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!' yelled Harry, closing his Firebolt in his trunk. The Weasleys were coming to get Harry today, much to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's dislike. They still had not forgotten how the Weasleys had come to collect him in 4th year. Harry walked into the lounge to find Uncle Vernon sitting in front of the fire, watching for any signs of movement. Harry tried not to laugh. Uncle Vernon turned around and glared at Harry. Harry did not look away.  
  
"So,' he started. 'Am I to expect those people to mess up my living room again?" he said, his eye twitching slightly. Harry was trying desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
"Not if you haven't boarded up the fireplace again." He said, trying to keep the humor out of his voice. He looked around. "Where's Dudley?" he asked. 'Not that I care' he thought. Uncle Vernon looked at him hard.  
  
"Dudley is out with friends." He stated simply.  
  
"Oh. Ok then." Said Harry, hurrying out of the room. He could no longer keep a straight face. He had a very strong feeling that Dudley was too scared to be in the vicinity of any wizards. Especially after his last encounter. Harry chuckled to himself as he helped himself to a glass of water. Then, he heard a sound from the living room and Aunt Petunia's squeal. Harry put his glass down and walked into the living room. He smiled.  
  
"Hey Ron." He said to his friend. Ron looked over to him. He had been looking at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had flattened themselves against the wall.  
  
"Hey Harry. We've got to be quick. Ginny and I are the only ones home at the moment." Ron looked over at the Dursley's once more before following Harry up the stairs to his room to help him with his trunk.  
  
"Are- are they scared of me?" Ron asked chuckling. Harry nodded, while picking up Hedwig's cage. "Y'know, they would have to be the weirdest Muggles I've ever met." Ron said. He smiled, went over to Harry and slapped him on the back. Harry stumbled over a bit, as he was unprepared. He looked up at Ron, who was still grinning.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"For becoming captain you idiot! Well done!" Ron turned around, picked up Harry's trunk and began down the stairs. "You coming or not?" He called. Harry shook his head, grinned and went down the stairs after him.  
  
Ron went through the fireplace first. Harry turned to The Dursleys. "Well, see you." He said. He threw his Floo powder into the fireplace and called "The Burrow", and the Dursleys disappeared in a whirl of green. ******************************************************* "Harry!"Ginny came running down the stairs to meet him.  
  
"Hey Ginny. How is everything?" He, Ginny and Ron made their way up to Ron's room to dump everything off.  
  
"So,' said Harry, sitting down at the table with Ron and Ginny 'where is everyone?"  
  
"Well' Ron began 'Fred and George are at work, Percy moved out not so long ago, Dad's at work and Mum went out to get some things and should be home any...'  
  
"I'm home!" came Mrs. Weasleys voice.  
  
'..minute" finished Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're here!" Said Mrs. Weasley running forward. "Well, you must be hungry. Ginny, help me put this stuff away and we shall get lunch ready." ******************************************************  
  
Harry was having a very good summer with he Weasleys. Fred and George were apparently doing very well for themselves in business. Harry and Ron would train together out in the paddock behind the Burrow nearly every day. Before Harry knew it, it was the night before he was to go back to Hogwarts. They had been to Diagon Alley the previous day, and they had everything packed. Harry was about to fall asleep when his scar started to burn. Harry jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Ron, and went down to the kitchen. His scar was still prickling as he poured himself a glass of water. He had a very bad feeling. This was different from all the others. It seemed stronger. As if he could tell something bad was going to happen. Harry sat at the bench for 20 minutes before he as too tired to sit there any longer. He went up to bed, with mixed feelings. Excited about going back to Hogwarts, but also worried about what this year would bring.  
  
Ok, chapter 2. Plz review so far. 


	3. Back to school

*ok, here we go. Chapter 3! Thanx to those people who reviewed! It means heaps!  
  
"You three have a good year. And do try to stay out of trouble!" called Mrs. Weasley as Ron, Harry and Ginny went through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Ok mum. Cya" called Ron.  
  
"See you guys there!" said Ginny, running off to see Colin. Harry smiled and waved. He turned to Ron, who was looking around the platform. Harry laughed at Ron's concerned face.  
  
"Don't worry. They still have 10 minutes. Lets go save a carriage." Said Harry. They walked down to the end of the train and saved the last carriage for themselves. It had become somewhat a tradition for them to sit at the end. Harry and Ron jumped down off the train to wait on the platform for Hermione and Melody. In the time that had passed while waiting for them, Harry had shook hands and compared summer notes with Seamus Finnegan (who was apparently currently dating Lavender Brown), Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Neville seemed to have changed a bit over the summer. He no longer hunched over, but stood up a bit straighter. He also seemed to have lost a bit of weight.  
  
"Harry!" someone squealed. And before Harry could think, he was nearly knocked over by someone jumping on him and giving him a backbreaking hug.  
  
"Er.." was all he could say. He didn't know who this was. The girl got off him and looked at him in mock disgust.  
  
"You haven't seen me all summer and all you can say is "Er" ? I'm shocked and appalled Potter!" Then Harry's eyes widened. It was Melody.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't recognize you!" he said, pulling her into a hug again in apology. He pulled her back and looked at her. She didn't look all that different, except for her hair. It was died pitch black, and it had streaks of blue in various places.  
  
"You like it? You should see Hermione's." she said, pointing. Harry looked over at Hermione who was currently in a hug with Ron. Her hair was straightened, and was died blonde with red streaks in it. Harry was amazed. Melody was smiling at him expectantly.  
  
"How did you convince her to do this?" he asked in awe, flipping stands of Melody's hair in his hands. Melody laughed.  
  
"Convince her? It was her idea!" she said. Harry and Melody walked over to Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking at them, mouth slightly open and smiling.  
  
"McGonnagal is going to kill you two!" he said, slightly impressed.  
  
"Nah, its only a charm. We did it yesterday. It will wear off by tomorrow." Said Hermione smiling. "Hey Harry." She said, giving him a hug, while Melody jumped on Ron as well.  
  
"Well' said Ron, stealing glances at Hermione "lets go before someone steals out spot. *********************************************************  
  
The train ride was a good chance for Harry and Ron to properly catch up with Melody and Hermione. Half way through the ride though, Melody got up to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said, and left without another word. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, eyebrows raised. She shrugged.  
  
"She's been a bit mysterious this summer. She's been writing to someone, but she wont tell me who. I have a suspicion, but I'm not taking it any further." She said, turning back to her Chocolate Frog. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Melody came back 10 minutes later with Ginny, who she had met in the middle of the hallway. Met, rammed into, same thing.  
  
************************************************************  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall a while later and took their usual seats in the middle of Gryffindor table. Harry looked down the table and saw Lavender giggling while Seamus was whispering something into her ear. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked up as the doors of the Great hall opened and Hagrid walked in with the first years. They all looked terrified as usual.  
  
"Is it just me, or are they getting smaller every year?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Yeah, they will be Garden Gnomes soon." Said Melody next to Harry. Hermione laughed. The sorting began.  
  
"Boone, Michael." Called Professor McGonnagal. A boy with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes walked forward. He sat on the stool, looking slightly nervous. A few seconds later, and the hat cried "Hufflepuff!". Applause rose from the Hufflepuff Table.  
  
"Thompson, Jessica". Harry let his mind wander as the girl with brown hair and pigtails walked up to be sorted. Harry looked along the staff table. Professor Lupin was sitting next to Hagrid, watching the sorting with interest. Harry smiled. It was good to have Lupin teaching them again. Unfortunately, Professor Snape was still there. Harry was talking potions again. He was told he needed it to be eligible for Auror training. This was a career he was interested in. Harry looked back at his table. His eyes rested on Hermione for a second. She wasn't paying as much attention to the sorting as she usually did. She seemed to be shifting her gaze from the front of the hall, to the back of Ron's head. Harry rose and eyebrow. He felt someone nudge him. Melody had apparently just tuned in to what he was doing. She looked at Hermione, then at Ron and smirked. Harry looked at her questioningly, as if to clarify what she was saying. She nodded. Harry smiled. He understood. Hermione had found a new interest other than house- elves rights it seemed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and brought Harry out of his daze.  
  
"Well, I have, as usual some announcements to make, but they can wait for another time. Until then, feel free to eat to you hearts content." He finished and sat back down. There was a collective cheer from the students and they helped themselves to the food that had just appeared in front of them. ************************************************** Harry plopped down on his favorite couch in front of the fire, feeling very full and content. Melody sat down beside him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He followed suit and put his head on top of hers. Ron came up, grinned and layed down on both of their laps, but not without a grunt from both Melody and Harry.  
  
"What're you doing?" Harry said, laughing. Ron got up.  
  
"I'm stuffed and I'm going to bed. You coming?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. He got up and immediately, Hermione sat down where he was sitting and laid her head in Melody's lap. Melody smiled and began stroking her hair. Harry and Ron bid them Goodnight, and just in time. Parvati and Lavender had run over and demanded to know how the girls had done their hair. Minutes later, Harry was settling into bed. He put his glasses on the table beside his bed and relaxed into his pillow, feeling very thankful to finally be home.  
  
*well, that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. More chaps coming soon! 


	4. Dont dream its over

*Here we go. I just stop writing this story. It all just coming to me. I hope your all liking it. I'm hoping to move it along, but y'know  
  
Harry was sitting in a living room. It was rather big. There were red couches everywhere and photos covered the walls. There was the sound of someone crying upstairs. Harry went to get up, but a woman with red hair and dazzling green eyes walked past him.  
  
"I'll do it James. Don't worry."  
  
"You sure?" came the voice of a man in the next room. Harry went too look around for the voice. Somehow he knew his way around this house. Harry found a man at the dinner table, reading the Daily Prophet. He was the mirror image of Harry, except for the scar. Suddenly there was a faint pop outside, and the man looked up in panic. He ran past Harry and threw himself against the window. Harry looked out where his father was looking and went pale. There was a cloaked figure standing outside the house. James flew up the stairs towards his family and seconds later, came running down the stairs with Lily and the baby knew was him. Harry stared at his parents, looking around frantically.  
  
"Take Harry and Go. I'll hold him off!" James pleaded with his wife.  
  
"James! You cant.." but Lily didn't get to finish. The cloaked figure walked into the house, wand raised.  
  
"GO!" James shouted. Lily kissed James and ran back up the stairs, holding baby Harry tightly. James turned towards the door, stood up straight and held his wand out in front of him. Harry reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. Harry turned to his father.  
  
"Run!' he yelled, but his father ignored him. "Run DAMMIT!" Harry screamed. He turned towards the door. Voldemort was looking at James smirking.  
  
"You first." He hissed at James. Harry's father raised his wand, but Voldemort beat him too it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. There was a blinding green flash that made Harry squint. When it died away, Harry opened his eyes to find his father on the floor.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed. He lunged himself at Voldemort, who was making his way up the stairs. Harry was frantically punching, but his fists were going through Voldemort like a ghost. Harry stopped to catch his breath. Then, before going up the stairs, Voldemort looked around and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I'm coming back for you Potter." He said.  
  
Harry woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around frantically and found himself in his dorm. He was breathing hard. He looked at his watch. It was 2:37am. He lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had never had a dream about his parents like that before. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He eventually gave into his exhaustion and fell back to sleep. *************************************************** "You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry the next afternoon in charms. Harry had been distracted all morning. The dream was still clear in his mind. He turned to Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit tired is all." He said, trying to sound cheery. He decided to change the subject. "So, McGonnagal said we are holding tryouts for the team this weekend. I want you there to help me choose. We are going to have a LOT of new blood in our team." Ron nodded.  
  
"Seamus said he was going to try out for chaser. Don't know about anyone else though." He said. Harry nodded and went back to trying to concentrate. He looked over at Hermione and Melody (whose hair had returned back to their normal brown). They were talking adamantly about something. Harry envied them. They didn't wake up in the middle of the night having just witnessed their parent's deaths.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I forgot to check the role." Came Professor Flitwick's voice. He went through and checked everyone off. He stopped when he came to Melody. He looked up at her, then back down at the role, then back up at Hermione. Harry looked over at them. They were both smiling. Harry looked at Ron next to him, who shrugged. Clearly, he had as much of an idea of what was going on as Harry did.  
  
"Well, this is most interesting. Very well. I shall continue. Hermione Granger?" Professor Flitwck said. Hermione put her hand up to show she was present, still smiling.  
  
"Melody Granger?" Professor Flitwick said. Melody put her hand up. Harry stared. Melody GRANGER? *************** "What's this about?" asked Ron, walking out of the classroom some time later. Melody was still smiling.  
  
"My parents liked Melody so much, that they made her a part of out family officially. They adopted her." Said Hermione, beaming. Ron and Harry looked at them with their mouths wide open. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"That's great!" he said. Ron nodded vigorously next to him, smiling widely.  
  
"I know! Its awesome that were sisters!" said Hermione, grinning. Melody threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Yep. Pretty cool huh?" she grinned.  
  
They made their way down to the Great hall for lunch. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, discussing transfiguration. Melody turned to Harry.  
  
"So Potter, when are the Quidditch tryouts?" she asked. Harry smiled. Towards the end of last year, Melody had started calling Harry "Potter". He really didn't mind. It sounded better coming from her than someone like Snape.  
  
"This weekend. You going to be there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She smirked.  
  
"Maybe." She said, turning to get a sandwich. Suddenly, Harry turned around and Malfoy was standing behind them. Harry glared at him. Malfoy however, wasn't wearing his usual sneer. He looked at Melody.  
  
"Can I have a few minutes of your time?" he asked. Ron was looking at him, looking like he was going to tell him where to go, but Melody stood up.  
  
"Sure.' She said. She looked down at the 3 of them. They were looking at her like she had gone mad. 'I'll see you guys at Divination, ok?" she said. Ron looked at Malfoy and glared. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Weasley, your suspicions are totally correct. We are going to run off with each other and do each other until we both pass out." He said sarcastically. Harry was ready to punch him, but they had already walked off. Ron looked murderous.  
  
"Dickhead.' He stated. 'Why did he want to talk to her anyway?" he asked. Harry shrugged. He knew it would be a good reason. He trusted Melody, even if he didn't trust Malfoy. Then Harry realized something. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"It was HIM she's been writing to, wasn't it?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I thought so. Actually, he started writing to her first." Ron looked pale.  
  
"You don't think they are..' he was struggling to get it out, 'friends do you?" he asked. Harry shrugged. They sat there in silence for a while. Hermione looked at her watch and got up.  
  
"Well, you 2 had better get going. You have to go to the 7th floor after all." Harry and Ron groaned in protest, but got up anyway. Hermione was smiling.  
  
"See you guys at dinner." She called, running out of the hall.  
  
"Bye" called Ron, watching her until she was out of sight.  
  
*Well, there ya go. Plz review. 


	5. A fight? Only a little one

*Ok, are we ready for the next chapter? Here we go!  
  
"That wasn't very funny you know. Wipe that dumb smirk off your face!" said Melody, slightly annoyed. Malfoy just continued to smirk.  
  
"It's not my fault. That opportunity was just laying wide open." He said innocently. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, leaning against the wall. Malfoy made his way over to the other side of the corridor, so it would look like they weren't standing together. Malfoy looked down the hall to see if anyone was around. He looked back at Melody and shook his head.  
  
"I just, y'know. I haven't really talked to you since the summer." He said. Melody nodded knowingly.  
  
"Draco!" came a high-pitched girly voice from down the hall. Malfoy's head snapped up and saw Pansy Parkinson running towards him. Melody rolled her eyes. 'Draco! I've been looking all over for you!' she pulled him into a hug. Malfoy cringed and looked at Melody for help. She just shrugged. 'We have to go darling, or we'll be late for..' Pansy trailed off and looked behind her to see what Malfoy was staring at.  
  
"Oh,' Pansy said coolly 'It's you." Melody just glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Pansy demanded. Melody just continued to hold her gaze.  
  
"It's the hallway Parkinson. I'm not breaking any rules." She snapped. Melody had an extremely low patience level when it came to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy walked over to her, momentarily forgetting about Malfoy, who was watching with interest. A fight between these two was always a possibility.  
  
"All alone I see. Too bad you little friends aren't here to back you up." Pansy sneered. Melody closed the space between them and glared at her.  
  
"At least I have friends that aren't repulsed by my stupid flirting attempts to get in any guys pants." She said. Pansy looked furious. She used a different tactic.  
  
"So, you and the mudblood are sisters now. I would have thought that a half- blood like you at least would have enough sense to choose higher." Pansy smirked at her. Melody drew out her wand and Pansy followed suit.  
  
"Take that back." Melody said icily. Malfoy was still watching, when Harry, Ron and Hermione started coming down the hallway, followed by half of the 6th years. They all stopped at stared at the scene in front of them. Pansy and Melody both had their wands out, and were standing so close to each other their noses were almost touching.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute and you'll find out." Came Malfoys voice. Harry looked over to him, then back to the two girls in front of him. Everyone was watching the scene with interest. Pansy smirked and stepped forward to whisper in Melody's ear.  
  
"Mudblood." Was all she said.  
  
SMASH! Everyone jumped at the sudden break in silence. Pansy jumped up and looked down the hall, as did everyone else. All the windows lining the hallway had been smashed. Broken pieces of glass were lying all over the floor.  
  
"What or who the hell did that?" Asked Ron, looking around widely.  
  
"Melody" Hermione muttered. Ron was looking at Hermione, and then he turned back to Melody and Pansy. Melody was looking like she was ready to kill Pansy. Her knuckles were white as she was griping her wand so tightly. She raised her wand and pointed it between Pansy's eyes. She backed her up against the opposite wall. Pansy was looking absolutely terrified.  
  
"Say it again, and I swear to god...."Melody was so angry, she couldn't even finish what she was saying. Harry looked around. Everyone was looking rather nervous. None of them were going to break this up. He looked over at Malfoy. Even he looked slightly put out. Hermione stepped forward out of the crowd and put a hand on Melody's outstretched arm.  
  
"Its ok honey. Put your wand away." Hermione said soothingly. Melody finally looked away from Pansy and looked at Hermione as if just realizing she was there. Her expression softened.  
  
"But- but she called you.." she started.  
  
"I know. Its ok. She's not worth the trouble." said Hermione, glaring at Pansy. Melody gave Pansy one final glare, before putting her wand back in her robes. Hermione took her hand and turned her around. Melody looked at the people standing there, then down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell." She muttered. Ron turned around, drew his wand out and shouted;  
  
"Repairo!" The broken pieces of glass flew back into their frame. Harry turned around. Hermione had stated leading Melody down the hallway. Ron began to follow. Harry saw people also staring to leave, their heads put together, no doubt discussing what he was thinking himself. 'Where did Melody get the power to do that?'. He looked over at Pansy, who was still leaning against the wall, eyes wide open and breathing hard. Harry felt no sympathy for her. He turned and started to walk after Ron and the girls. He heard Pansy whining to Malfoy in the distance.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room later that night, not saying much. Melody had been extremely quiet though-out Divination, and only spoke when spoken to. She was currently upstairs sleeping. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was sitting on the couch, looking pensively into the fire. Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"I dint know she could do that. I mean, she didn't even move her wand!" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No. She's never done anything to THAT extent. Pansy must have really pushed her to get to that point. Melody can usually control her temper pretty good." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't think Pansy will be in too much of hurry to piss her of again." Said Ron.  
  
"Neither will anyone else for that matter." Said Harry. Harry sat for a long time, rolling over the matters of the day in his mind. He went to bed later that night, leaving Ron and Hermione to do homework. His scar prickling all the way up to his room.  
  
*Yeah, not much happened. But hey! Plz review. 


	6. Tryouts

*Ok, chapter 6! Woohoo! Ahem, anyways, onward!  
  
"Get up honey. You wanna go down to the Qudditch pitch don't you?" Hermione said in Melody's ear.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Melody, who jumped out of bed and quickly as gravity permitted it. Hermione laughed. She grabbed her clothes and started to change. "You coming down to watch as well?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Awesome!".  
  
********************************************************  
  
There was a good turn out for the tryouts. Harry looked around impressed. He saw Seamus Finnegan, who apparently really was interested in being chaser, the Creevy brothers, who both wanted different positions, a lot of 3rd and 4th years as well. He looked up at Ron. He was currently testing out people for the position of chaser. Harry decided that Ron would be best suited to be testing this. Harry was going to be trying out beaters and He and Ron would come together and make a decision. Harry looked up into the stands. He saw Ginny as well as all the 6th year Gryffindor girls, minus one.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. Did I miss out?" Harry turned around to see Melody running up the pitch, carrying a broom and bat. He grinned.  
  
"No. You're not late. I have however, already tested most of the beaters. I assume that's what you're here for?" he asked unnecessarily in a mock business-like tone. She nodded grinning. 'Ok then. Lets get up in the air." He said.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Potter SIR!" she said saluting. They both kicked off from the ground. Harry suddenly realized that he had never seen Melody fly. He was looking forward to it.  
  
"Yeah! Go Granger!" came voices from the stands. Harry and Melody turned around to see the girls all standing on the seats. Melody waved and gave them a thumbs-up.  
  
"Ok, I'm just gonna fly around. All you have to do is protect Ron and me. I'll only let out one bludger. You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Are you?" she smirked. Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok. Let it out!" he called to the ground. A bludger came soaring towards Harry. He wasn't going to move until the last possible moment. Melody took off to fly in front of him. She cut the Bludger off and sent it soaring down the opposite end of the pitch. Harry was impressed. She apparently had a good arm for this, and it turned out she was a rather good flier. She winked at him and then tore off towards Ron.  
  
5 minutes later, Harry had come to a decision. Melody was bloody good! "When did you get so good?" he asked her after they had landed.  
  
"I used to play at my old school." Harry stared.  
  
"You never told us that!"  
  
"You never asked." She said simply. She got back on her broom and flew over to meet the girls in the stands, Harry looking after her, feeling proud for some reason.  
  
****************************************************  
  
That night, Ron and Harry had finally come to an agreement on who would comprise the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Their new chasers were Seamus Finnegan, Denis Creevy and Daniel Hunter, a 3rd year. Their new beaters (which took hardly any debate), turned out to be Melody and Colin Creevy. Their was no need to debate on the subject, for they were the only 2 that lasted who whole 5 minutes without either dropping the bat, or nearly knocking Ron unconscious. When the 2 boys had informed everyone, there were hardly any hard feelings shared in the group. The others that didn't get in were aware of why, and took it well. Melody was very pleased. She wouldn't stop hugging Harry and Ron and thanking them.  
  
Harry went to bed that night feeling quite happy. He was pleased with his decisions on the appointment of his new team members. He knew they still had a lot of work to do, but he felt confident they would be great. And despite Neville's snoring and Seamus and Deans whispering about his spot on the team, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Well children, I'm trying to get in happy times before I get onto the "other" stuff. Be patient. I love you all! Plz review. I need to know if this is all ok. 


	7. Ginny and who?

*Here we go people, chapter 7!  
  
Harry was sitting in an old, dusty, beaten up house. He looked down at the fire in front of him. It was the only thing that wasn't colored grey or smashed up. There was movement behind him. He got up to see who it was. Voldemort was standing behind him, arms outstretched.  
  
"Welcome Harry potter, to the house of my father." He hissed. Harry looked straight at Voldemort.  
  
"Why am I here?" Harry asked. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"That is a curious question. It seems we think more alike than we would like to admit."  
  
"I'm nothing like you." Harry spat. Voldemort moved around and sat in the chair adjacent to the one Harry had been sitting in. Harry glared at him. 'Tell me what your thinking old man." Harry said. Voldemort looked up at him.  
  
"I think that you have way too much boldness for your own good. No doubt that kind of behavior has been fueled by that muggle-loving fool Dumbedore." Harry sat down.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world. He is worth 10 of you." Harry leered at Voldemort. Voldemort merely chuckled.  
  
"You are more foolish than I thought boy. You continue to hide in his shadow and play ignorant. You do now wish to see what is to come."  
  
"And what's that?" Harry asked. Voldemort leant closer to him.  
  
"Your end." He whispered. He sat back, looked at Harry and opened his mouth to speak, but his usual hiss did not come out. It was Ron's voice.  
  
"Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open. He looked up to see the blurred outline of Ron standing over him. "Come on, get up. Its our Hogsmeade weekend." Harry sat up and put on his glasses.  
  
"OK, let me get dressed." Ron smiled and nodded. Harry pulled his covers back and went into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He tried to wipe the look on Voldemorts face from his eyes, but it wouldn't go. Dreams like this were becoming more and more frequent. Harry had tried to prevent them at first, but lately he had been wanting them. He went and got dressed. These dreams would not be happening for no reason. He tied his shoelaces up and walked out of the dorm to the common room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Harry couldn't believe it was already October. He had been into his 6th year at Hogwarts for one whole month already. The Hogsmede trip had been planned the day of Hallowe'en. Dumbledore apparently thought this would be a good idea for the students to stock up on sweets and other things. Filch however, saw it as an opportunity for the students to make his life hell, as dungbombs were guaranteed to be purchased. Harry had a very good day out with his friends. The dream he had had last night was put right out of his mind. Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks enjoying his butterbeer when Ron all of a sudden spat out his and glared out the window.  
  
"Ron!' shouted Hermione, who narrowly missed Ron's spit 'What in the name of Merlin...'  
  
"Look! Look at that! Look at her! When did this happen?" Ron said in one large breath. Harry, Hermione and Melody all looked out where Ron was looking. Ginny was sitting in Colin Creevy's lap, her hand intertwined with his. She was laughing at something he had just said. He reached up and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione and Melody smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me you two KNEW about this?" Ron asked outraged. Melody nodded.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Colin, Ron. You play Quidditch along side him! You of all people should know how nice he is." Hermione said. 'And besides, she IS 15. She can date who she wants." Ron looked at her like she had gone mad. Harry thought Hermione had a point.  
  
"Yes but.., I still don't like it." Said Ron defiantly.  
  
"Maybe you should forget about your sisters love life and start worrying about your own." Said Hermione. Then she blushed, realizing what she had just said. Ron's ears went red.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Hallowe'en feast went off without a hitch. Harry saw Ron stuff himself with so many sweets he was worried about him becoming a diabetic. Melody, he found out, was no different.  
  
"How do you manage to stay in that figure when you both eat like me?" Ron asked the girls. The smiled.  
  
"High metabolism" they said in union. Harry laughed.  
  
They went up to the common room some time later, feeling very full and sleepy. Hermione and Melody said their goodnights and went straight up to bed. Ron was looking around the common room. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Mate, what are you going to be like on her wedding day?" Harry asked. Ron looked at like he had gone mad.  
  
"Married? Who said anything about marriage?" he asked a bit hysterically.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I was only joking." He said, patting Ron on the back. Ron smiled weakly. "Come on,' said Harry yawning, "Lets go to bed. We can do our homework tomorrow. Ron groaned, nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.  
  
Once the boys were in there room, they began discussing the events of the day. Harry took the opportunity of Dean and Neville's loud discussion about the new pranks in Zonko's to ask Ron something.  
  
"Hey, um, do you have any dreamless sleep potions on you?" he asked quietly. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Sorry mate, no. What do you need that for?" Ron asked, not bothering to keep the suspicion out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Said Harry quickly, and he closed the hangings around his bed before Ron could ask more questions.  
  
*Ok, we getting there. Stay with me people. Plz Review! 


	8. Presents

*Alright, chapter 8! Here we go!  
  
Harry was sitting in potions, trying to make his potion thicken. No matter how hard he tried, the mugwart roots were not making it thicken and turn grey, but it stayed an ash-like color instead. Harry looked over at Melody, who was apparently having the same problem.  
  
"Potter!" Snape barked. Harry tried not to roll his eyes and looked up at Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin do you call this rubbish? I told you to add the Dragon scales AFTER the Unicorn hair. 10 points from Gryffindor for your inability to listen to simple instructions." He hissed at Harry, before turning around and stalking off. Harry glared after him. Harry looked over at Ron, who looked at him understandingly. Harry emptied his potion out and proceeded to start again.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry stalked out of potions half an hour later, walking behind his three friends. He was not in the mood for talking. Not only had the injustice of Snape's torment put him in a foul mood, but also his dreams had not stopped. He had found himself waking up in the dead of night, soaked in his own sweat nearly every night that week. He was becoming very tired as a result and found himself drifting off to sleep in DADA. Lupin had been concerned at taken him aside after class to ask if anything was wrong. Harry, being Harry, told him that there was nothing.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas once again. Harry had been studying and doing so much homework, that the only think that kept him on track with dates and months were the Quidditch matches and training sessions. In their last game, Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff spectacularly by 120 points. Harry was extremely pleased with his team. Their many long and hard training lessons had apparently paid off. There was still a bit of tension between Ron and Colin. Harry had heard Ron, Colin and Ginny in the changing rooms after their game one night. They were apparently arguing about Ron's dislike for the situation, which had Ginny storming off in tears, which left Ron with Colin. Harry had later found out from Hermione that everything had turned out alright. Ginny was back on speaking terms with Ron, and Ron had learned to "deal" with it.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors had decided to go home for the holidays yet again that year, and the ones staying would be Harry, Melody, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Colin (much to Ron's silent protest), and two first years. Harry enjoyed it when Gryffindor Tower was practically deserted. It was like it was their own house. Harry was sitting at a table in the common room, finishing off his essay for McGonnagal. Melody was sitting next to him, also finishing hers off. Harry looked over at her. She was watching him. He smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I know it's early, but can I give you your present now?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry, trying not to sound too eager. She reached into her bag and got out a little box. It was blue and it was tied together with a white bow. She handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks" he said. He pulled the bow off and opened the lid. Inside, was a tiny golden snitch. Harry looked up at Melody. She looked nervous.  
  
"It's a practice one. I charmed it so it would only fly about a meter away from you, so that you wouldn't loose it." She said, rather shyly. Harry smiled. "You like it?" she asked.  
  
"I love it! Thanks Melody." He said, smiling. Melody beamed at him. "Hang on, I'll go get yours." He said and put his snitch down on the table, flew up the stairs, got Melody's present and came back down. He looked at the present in his hand, and then back up at her.  
  
"I know it's not much. But I thought you might like it." He said, handing it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. It was a photo of her, Harry, Hermione and Ron that was taken last Hallowe'en by Colin. It was put into a fancy photo frame.  
  
"Oh Harry. I love it! I was worrying about not getting any pictures of us. Thank you!" she said. She put it on the table next to his snitch. She stood up and hugged him. Harry relaxed as she held him. Not many people hugged Harry like this. She was nice and warm. Just as he was getting cozy, his scar gave a sharp jab at his head and he pulled back quickly. Melody looked at him with concern.  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a flinch I guess." He said, looking anywhere but her.  
  
"Sure." She said skeptically. "Well, not to sound rude, but I gotta go somewhere for a minute. You sure you're ok?" she asked while packing up her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell Ron and Hermione you'll be back soon." He said, sitting back down. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Thanks Potter. Catch ya later!" she said, hurrying out of the portrait hole. He watched her leave. He took the snitch out of the box and let it loose. Harry aught it again after a few seconds. He put it back in the box, and the out his head in his hands. He wondered how he could have once found his scar to be his coolest asset.  
  
*Ok, there ya go! Ill update soon. Plz review. 


	9. Christmas time again

*Hey! Thanx 2 you guys for reading! I got someone saying this was going too fast. I apologize. I thought it was going too slow and I didn't want to bore you with details. Don't worry, ill try and slow it down from now on. Thanks again for your comments.  
  
Ginny woke up on Christmas morning with the feeling of absolute comfort. She had slept surprisingly well, considering it was Christmas eve, which always seemed to get her extremely excited. Also, as Ginny was the only one left in her dorm, she didn't have to feel embarrassed about her childlike excitement. Ginny sat up, looked around her room, smiled and then fell back down into bed. The started thinking about Colin. She couldn't believe it when he had asked her to Hogsmeade. She had realized that she liked him as more of a friend not too long before hand. She smiled into her pillow.  
  
(Flashback!)  
  
Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, reading a letter from her mother, when Colin sat down opposite his. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Colin" she said. Her stomach did a summer-salt  
  
"Hey." Colin squeaked out. Ginny tried not to laugh. He looked very nervous for some reason.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. He looked up at her.  
  
"I, er, wanted to ask you something actually. I've been thinking, and er, I..." he trailed off, looking back down at the table. Ginny smiled. Colin took a sighed. "IwaswonderingifouwantedtogotoHogsmeadewithme." He said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. He sighed again, eyes still on the table.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." He said. He was so red it put Ginny's hair to shame. Ginny just stared at him. 'Did he just ask me that?' she thought. Colin looked up at her finally. Ginny wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs, but she refrained.  
  
"Sure." She said. Colin sat up straight and looked more confident.  
  
"Really? Great! Um, I mean, well. Cool." He said, still rather embarrassed.  
  
That weekend, they went to Hogsmeade. Ginny had somewhat told him how she felt about him, and he grabbed her, spun her around and told her the same thing. Ginny thought it was rather cute, the way he was so bashful, yet sweet at the same time. This would be their first Christmas as a "couple", and Ginny was extremely happy. She finally got up, not bothering to put on a dressing gown and made her way to the other girl's room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry woke up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He nearly laughed out loud. This was the first night in a week he hadn't woken up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. He rolled back the covers and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Ron, you awake?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I was waiting for you to wake up." Came Ron's voice. Harry turned his head, as Ron pulled back the hangings on his bed and sat up, facing Harry. His hair was sticking up at a weird angle.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Said Harry.  
  
"Same to you mate" said Ron, yawning. "I figured I would wake up early this year, incase Ginny comes in and jumps on me again." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea. But then again, she might have done it to Colin already." Joked Harry, getting up to put his glasses on. Ron was glaring at him.  
  
"I know your joking." Said Ron, but he still looked doubtful. Harry smiled and got dressed. Ron followed suit and they went down to the common room. He saw Colin on the couch with a blonde girl on his lap. Harry was going to stop Ron from coming down the stairs and seeing this girl on Ginny's boyfriends lap, but it was too late. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, puffed out his chest and went over to the couch.  
  
"Ron, just wait a sec." Said Harry pleadingly, but Ron was already over there in 3 long strides.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he demanded. Colin looked up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Colin asked.  
  
"What do you THINK I'm talking about? Some blonde chick on my sisters boyfriend's lap, that's what I'm talking about!" Ron looked quite angry. The blonde girl looked up at him and said "Ron, you obviously don't think much of Colin do you?" Ron gaped at her. It was Ginny. She smiled at him cheekily. "You like it?' she asked, flipping her hair around with her hands 'Hermione just did it for me." Ron looked at Ginny, and then at Colin. He let out a breath.  
  
"Sorry Colin." He said. Colin nodded. Ron turned around and walked back over to Harry.  
  
"Well, that went well." Said Harry. Ron looked at him, and then laughed.  
  
"Hey you two. Merry Christmas!" came Hermione's voice from behind Ron. He turned around. Hermione's hair was like it was the day they came back. It was blonde and straightened. Melody's hair was also pitch black again, with blue streaks in various places. "We figured we would do it again. Its going to last longer this time, until we do the counter charm at least." She said. Melody had made her way over to the couch to sit with Ginny and Colin.  
  
"I like it." Said Ron, blushing. Harry thought he had better leave them to it.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Christmas feast was again, very good. There were students scattered throughout the Hall in various places. Professor Dumbledore had chatted non- stop to Professor McGonnagal throughout the entire feast, who was looking quite relaxed, as opposed to her usual sternness.  
  
"Another Christmas. They are always the highlight of the year. Well, except of course for when Gryffindor win the house cup!" said Nearly-headless Nick, puffing out his chest with pride. Harry smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry looked over at Melody and Hermione, who were sitting across from he and Ron. They had, by the looks of it, been poking each other in the side all through the feast. By the end, they were both prodding each other so much, that Hermione finally grabbed Melody and pulled her over to her so she was practically sitting on her, which eventually meant they fell over off their chairs in fits of laughter. Ron and Harry were in hysterics because of it. Melody promptly got up, as did Hermione and chased Hermione out of the Great hall, laughing hard the whole way. When Harry and Ron went up to the Great Hall ten minutes later, they found the girls wresting on the floor. Harry looked over at Ron, who was trying extremely hard to look like he wasn't enjoying in some twisted way what he was seeing. Harry understood Ron's trouble. They were after all, 16- year-old boys.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Later that night, as they were all sitting around the common room doing nothing in particular, Melody went up stairs and came down a few minutes later, carrying a stereo under her arm. They all exchanged looks.  
  
"Um, Mel, muggle devices don't work in the castle." Said Hermione, no doubt quoting Hogwarts: A History. Melody just smiled, putting down the stereo.  
  
"Yeah, but you forget one thing." She said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry. Melody smirked at him  
  
"I kick ass at charms." She said simply. She got out her wand, tapped the stereo 3 times, muttered something and music began playing. Melody looked at them expectantly, while they just stared in amazement.  
  
"Well, I though it would brighten the mood." She muttered, looking a bit embarresed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry went to bed, some time later. Christmas songs were still ringing in his ears. As soon as everyone had loosened up a bit, Ginny and Colin started dancing. Harry was quite content to watch. He had not forgotten about the Yule ball in 4th year. Apparently, Dumbledore had given Melody some hints as to how to get her stereo unit to work. She had said that all she had done was add a little "oomph" to it. Regardless of her modest explanation, Harry still thought it was pretty cool. Apparently, she could work it from anywhere in the castle. Harry smiled. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Grateful that he had once again, spent another wonderful Christmas with his family.  
  
*ok, I hope you all liked it. If you're a R/H shipper, the next chap is definitely for you! Ill try and do my fave couple justice. Plz review! 


	10. Boxing day

*Ok, here we go. The next chapter. Dum dum DUM! Hehe. Ahem. Anyway, onward!  
  
Harry work up very late the next morning. He trotted down to the common room after getting dressed and found Ron, Melody and Hermione already up. Ron had Harry's practice snitch out and watch playing with it. Hermione was sitting next to him, reading a book and Melody was humming to herself, Crookshanks sitting on her lap. She looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Potter. It's a good thing you didn't sleep in to lunchtime." She joked. Ron laughed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this." He said, reaching for the snitch again. Harry shook his head and yawned. Harry's stomach made a noise.  
  
"I think I might go down to the kitchens for something to eat. Who's coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm in." said Melody, getting up.  
  
"Me too." Said Ron, starting to get up. Hermione finally looked up.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You asked me only an hour ago for help on your Charms essay, so you're going to stay here and do it." She said in a bossy tone. Ron groaned and sat back down. Harry shrugged and he and Melody made their way down to the kitchens.  
  
"So, did you have a good day yesterday?" Melody asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." He said, stretching. "Where is Ginny and Colin?" he asked. Melody smiled.  
  
"They decided to spend the day at Hogsmeade. Dumbledore gave them permission." She said. "Don't you reckon they make a cute couple? I really don't get why Ron went ballistic. Colin's a great guy."  
  
"I think it was just the fact that someone was dating his baby sister. Y'know, playing the protective older brother and all." Harry said. Melody nodded. They had arrived at the portrait that was then entrance to the kitchens before they new it. Harry tickled the pair and the handle appeared. Harry pulled it open and stepped back for Melody to go in first. She went in and Harry closed the door behind them.  
  
"Dobby?" he asked, looking around. There was a crash, and then pointy ears made their way over the top of the nearest bench.  
  
"Harry Potter!" came a voice. Dobby ran from around behind the bench and threw himself around Harry's waist, making Harry stumble backwards. "Dobby is so pleased to see Harry Potter! Dobby was hoping Harry potter would come and visit him, and Harry Potter did!"  
  
"Er, yeah. That's right." Said Harry, patting Dobby softly on the back. "Listen, I er, kind of missed lunch. Do you reckon Melody and I could get something to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course Harry Potter, sir." Dobby rushed off, as did about 10 other house elves. Melody smiled, and she and Harry went to sit down at a table at he back of the room. Just as they had sat down, the house elves had come back, bearing trays of bread and other things such as Ham, butter, cheese and lettuce. They also had brought two bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Thanks guys!" said Melody. The house elves all bowed low and scurried off in different directions. "Y'know, if Hermione wasn't so hell bent against house elves treatment, I might hire one." Said Melody. Harry smiled started to load up his sandwich.  
  
Harry and Melody sat there for the next two hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Harry so far, had had four sandwiches and two Butterbeers, and was now on his third.  
  
"So, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
  
"You just did, but you can ask me another one if you like." She said, grinning. He smiled.  
  
"What's up with you and Malfoy?". She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I can't really tell you that. He trusts me. It's not an easy thing to get y'know. Especially from him. Don't worry, we're not dating or anything. That's just, ew!" she said, screwing up her nose. Harry grinned at her. He was still rather confused.  
  
"I'll tell you this though. Don't be quick to judge him anymore. Things change." She said in a final tone, which told Harry this subject was closed. He still wasn't crazed about the idea, but he did trust her after all. Harry took another sip of his drink.  
  
"So,' said Melody ' what do you think our two prefects are doing?" she asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hopefully not killing each other. Those two alone can be dangerous." Harry said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ron looked up and watched Melody and Harry walk out the portrait hole. He sighed and looked over at Hermione. She looked over at him.  
  
"Well,' she started ' go get your essay, and we'll get started." She said, closing her book.  
  
"What's this? You haven't finished yours already?" said Ron mockingly. Hermione glared at him. "Ok Ok, I'm going!" He got up and went upstairs to his dorm to get his homework. Hermione went over to her bag and pulled out her essay, which was very long, but apparently only ¾ of the way through. She pulled out her ink and quill and set up on the table closest to the fire. Ron came back down and plopped down onto the chair next to her, making Hermione's ink bottle wobble dangerously. Hermione looked over at Ron angrily.  
  
"Sorry." He said. He pulled out his essay and his own ink bottle and began to write. After a few lines, Ron accidentally bumped Hermione in the arm with his elbow, making Hermione's hand slip and muck-up what she was writing.  
  
"Ron" she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Ill be more careful." He said quickly. Hermione frowned and went back to her essay, as did Ron. They wrote for another 15 minutes before Ron elbowed Hermione again, making her jump and smudge her work.  
  
"Ron! Can't you sit somewhere else?" she said, trying to keep calm. Ron looked really sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise." He said, looking at her with a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Fine." Said Hermione, sounding annoyed. They worked in silence for a few minutes more, before Ron realized he was out of ink.  
  
"Damn." He muttered quietly. He looked at Hermione's ink bottle, which seemed to be pretty much full. He reached over, but he knocked the bottle over, making ink spill all over Hermione's essay. She jumped up with a cry.  
  
"RON!" she yelled. "Damn it!" she cursed, picking up her essay and shaking it.  
  
"Shit! I'm really sorry Hermione!" he said. Hermione looked very angry.  
  
"Dammit Ron, why couldn't you have sat somewhere else?" she practically yelled at him. Ron was annoyed.  
  
"Well forgive me if I want to sit next to my best friend while I'm doing my homework!" he said hotly. "Its not like I did it on purpose."  
  
"I sat up all night doing that! Now I have to start all over again! I have to get into the restricted section and everything! Don't you realize this!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Don't get you knickers in a twist! Its not like you cant do another one." Ron retorted. Hermione by now, was on the other side of the room. She glared at him.  
  
"I guess you think that makes it alright? If you had just moved when I has asked you to, this wouldn't have happened!" she yelled over to him. He was looking at her funny. Hermione was definitely getting angrier  
  
"What are you looking at me like I'm stupid for? You've been acting funny ever since we got back here. What's you problem Ronald Weasley?" she demanded. Ron came out of his daze.  
  
"You really wanna know what's going on Hermione?" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, I really do!" She retorted angrily. And before Ron lost his nerve, he took 3 long strides over to Hermione, grabbed her behind the head and kissed her. Hermione was so shocked that she did the only thing that made sense. She threw her arms around him and kissed him back with the same kind of passion. Ron was in absolute heaven. Her lips were as soft as he has imagined. He had thought she would pull back disgusted and slap him, but he had not expected her to kiss him back at all, let alone like this. He backed her against the wall. He heard her moan slightly into his mouth. He pulled away, out his hands on either side of her head against the wall and looked at her, breathing hard. She put her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"Sweet mother of Merlin!" he whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said. She laughed and kissed him once more.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. One minute she was absolutely furious with him, and the next all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless! She had not expected him to grab her like that. Not that she minded though. She had liked Ron so much, and here he was, kissing her. She pulled away from him. He looked scared.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" he asked quickly. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to talk for a sec." She said softly. Ron nodded and led her to the couch. He sat down and she sat in his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling content. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally Ron broke it.  
  
"Well, this is a good conversation." He said. She smiled. Ron went on. "So, I guess from your lack for slapping me in the face, I guess that, well...um," he trailed off. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
"How long has it been for you?" she asked him. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Since 4th year. But I think you could probably guess that." He said bashfully.  
  
"Yeah, I can now. You really were jealous of Viktor weren't you?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? Never." He said sarcastically. Hermione laughed. Ron went serious. "Where do we go from here? I don't wanna lie to you. Now that this happened, I don't think I would settle for having you as just friend." He said. She ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Me either." She said. Ron pulled up the last bit of courage he had left.  
  
"So, er, would you, I mean...would this make you my.."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Hermione offered, secretly hoping this was what he was asking. Ron blew out a breath and nodded. She kissed him again.  
  
"I'd like that." She whispered. Ron grinned widely and kissed her back. He pulled away and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. "I really am sorry about you essay y'know." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I know." Was all she said before laying her head back down onto his shoulder, both of them drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
*yay! I know it was long, but hey. I hope it wasn't boring. Plz review. 


	11. just a nice day out

*Here we are again. Chapter 11! Thanks for staying with we people!  
  
Melody shivered. "Far out it's cold. I don't know how you Pom's can stand it" Melody said, rubbing her hands together. Harry looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're a "Pom" now yourself." Said Harry humorously. Melody smiled.  
  
"Yeah, good point." She said. They reached the portrait hole. "Rum balls." Said Melody giggling. For some reason, she couldn't say the password with out at least cracking a smile. The portrait hole swung open and Melody went in first.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to get out of this..." she finished. Harry, who was behind her, couldn't see what she was looking at.  
  
"Out of what?" she asked.  
  
"SHH!" Melody whispered. She was looking at something on the couch. Harry walked up beside her and stared. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch asleep. This wouldn't have been strange, except that Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap and Ron was holding Hermione tightly. Harry eyes widened. He looked over at Melody. Her mouth was wide open, but he could tell she was smiling. She looked extremely happy. She looked over at Harry. Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the common room and down the hall. They rounded a corner and looked at each other. Harry looked over at Melody. She was still smiling. She put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered. Harry nodded in agreement. Melody burst out laughing. Harry looked at her and laughed as well. She was so excited she looked like she was going to wet herself. After a few moments, she calmed down.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Wow!" she still had her hand slightly covering her mouth. 'Well, all I've got to say is that it's about freaking time!" she said. Harry laughed. Now that he was over the shock of what he had seen, it did kind of make sense. He could tell that Ron ha started to have feelings for Hermione for a while now, but he never thought Ron would act on them. "I'm going to have serious words with that girl tonight." Said Melody. Harry looked around.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should go back in there for a while." He said. Melody nodded in agreement. We haven't seen Hagrid for a while. Lets go see him. We should be able to stay there until dinner." Said Harry.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I just hope he has a fire going!" she said desperately. Harry laughed at her. She put her arm through Harry's and they made their way out of the castle.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I thought yer'd fergotten abou' me." Said Hagrid, opening the door.  
  
"As if!" said Melody, running forward and throwing herself in front of his fire. Harry walked in and laughed at Hagrid's confused face.  
  
"She's having a problem with all this snow." Said Harry, taking a seat at the table. Hargid nodded and sat down in his chair. Fang walked up to Harry and put his head on Harry's knee. "So Hagrid, did you have a good day yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did. Not too bad yeh kno'. Hagrid looked around. "Um, where's Ron an' Hermione?" He asked. Melody snorted.  
  
"Um, they're busy." Said Harry, trying not to smile. "Prefect stuff."  
  
"Oh righ' righ'. Well, how's abou' a cup o' tea?"  
  
"Yes please" they said in union. Fang had made his way over to sit with Melody by the fire. She had taken off her gloves, but her cloak was still on.  
  
"So Harry, how are yer?" Hagrid asked, handing him is cup. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"I'm good." Harry said. Hagrid gave Melody her cup and then looked up at him.  
  
"Nah, I mean how are yer really?" he said, looking at Harry. Harry looked over at Melody. She was staring into the fire, but he could tell she was listening. Harry sighed. He figured it would be alright telling them.  
  
"I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping. Y'know, just the usual nightmares. Aside from that, I seem to be ok." Said Harry. He of course, didn't tell them what the dreams were about. Hagrid sighed.  
  
"Alrigh' then. Just lookin' out for yer. Your like me little brother in sum ways." Said Hagrid. Harry smiled in thanks. It was good to know people cared about him.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any marshmallows would you Hagrid?" asked Melody. Hagrid shook his head. "Ok then." There was a short silence between them before Hagrid spoke excitedly.  
  
"You two ready fer school startin' back? Wait till you see what I got for you're next lesson."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ron awoke to find Hermione sitting on his lap. At first, he thought he was just having one of his dreams again, before he realized he was very much awake, and this was very much a reality. He smiled and looked down at her. She was sleeping with her mouth open slightly. Her hair was still charmed to look blonde. He couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione was his girlfriend. Of all the people she could have chosen, she chose him. He kissed her lightly on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around dazed for a moment before looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"Hey.' he said softly 'I didn't want to wake you." She stretched and then relaxed into his lap again.  
  
"That's ok. How long have we been asleep?" she asked yawning. Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"4 hours. Its 5:30." He said, stroking her hair. "You wanna go down to the Great Hall for dinner?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said. Just as she said it, her stomach rumbled. Ron laughed. "Ok, maybe I am a bit." She giggled. She got up off his lap and fixed her hair. Ron watched her straighten out her clothes. She had her back to him. He smirked, got up and wrapped his arms around her middle, putting his head in her shoulder. She held onto his arms and let her head roll back. She tuned around and linked her hands behind his neck.  
  
"Do I have bad breath?" he asked, leaning towards her and opening his mouth slightly. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"No." she whispered. She pulled away from him and headed towards the portrait hole. "Coming? She asked sweetly. He smiled and followed her out of the portrait hole.  
  
All the way to the Great hall, Ron would try and sneak kisses in with Hermione. She would play along and pull away, only to have him follow. By the time they reached the double doors, Ron stepped back and let her go first. He wasn't sure that Hermione wanted to tell everyone about them already, even though he did. Hermione was about to walk through, but she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"There's something missing." She said. Ron looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. She walked over, kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers. "That's better." she whispered in his ear. Ron looked at her as if to ask if this was ok by her, and she nodded. He smiled widely and led her into the Great hall, their hands still intertwined. They walked casually over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down next to each other, ignoring all the questioning stares they were getting. Hermione was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing. They sat down across from Harry and Melody, who were discussing Quidditch.  
  
"Hey" said Hermione. Melody looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hello yourself." She said cheekily. Harry was smiling at Ron. Ron spoke up.  
  
"We have an announcement." He said proudly.  
  
"Is it that you fell asleep in each others arms not too long ago" said Harry innocently. Ron and Hermione stared at him. Melody was nearly crying with silent laughter.  
  
"What..How," Ron stuttered. Hermione rubbed his arm.  
  
"I think we have been found out." She said. Melody nodded and Harry smiled. Ron blew out a breath.  
  
"Well,' he looked at Hermione and then back at Melody and Harry 'what do you think?" He put his arm around Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Couldn't be happier." Said Harry, beaming at them. Ron grinned and helped himself to the food in front of him. Hermione leant over to talk to Melody. She would not go without giving Melody a full account. She was after all, her sister.  
  
"So, he just grabbed me. It was quite a rush. I never new he could be so..."  
  
"Passionate?" Melody offered.  
  
"Yes! I mean, wow!" She said, fanning herself. Melody laughed.  
  
"So, what did you do with your day?" asked Hermione after she had filled Melody in completely.  
  
"Just spent the day with Harry. After we came back and saw you guys on the couch, we decided to leave you alone. We went to visit Hagrid. Not a bad arvo, even if Fang did try to rip my gloves apart." Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" said Melody, looking at Hermione.  
  
"You spent the whole day with Harry?" she asked, a smile creeping up her face.  
  
"Yeah. So? I couldn't exactly spend it with you could I?" she said, smiling. Hermione had raised both eyebrows. Melody was starting to go red.  
  
"I know what your thinking y'know. And you're totally wrong. Harry was very good company." Said Melody, slightly defensively. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." She said. Melody muttered something and then went back to her food. Hermione thought that it would only be a matter of time before things turned out for her sister as they had for her.  
  
*ok, there ya go! Plz review. I need tips. Am I doing a good job? 


	12. Worry's admitted

*Hold on to yer Helmets! Here's chapter 12!  
  
Melody watched Ron and Hermione during breakfast on their 5th day back. They didn't gross her out at all. They didn't have "new-couple syndrome" and were not constantly all over each other. It was of course, very evident that they were a couple and totally hooked on each other. They kept their displays of affection very well under control. They were always touching each other in some way. They were either holding hands, or Hermione had her hand resting on his knee in class. Melody loved that they were together. Melody looked away, checked the time, excused herself and left the Great Hall early that morning. She had places to be.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Harry watched her leave. She had been very good company lately. Not that Hermione and Ron were excluding him or anything. Harry knew when to give them space and when not too. He did not feel left out by them at all.  
  
"So, how do you think you went on your Potions essay Ron? You know Snape will go nuts if it "isn't up to his standard"" said Harry in an imitation on Snape's voice. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I think I did alright. Hopefully there wont be anything out of order. Did you check it for me?" Ron asked Hermione in a sweet, sing-song voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes darling, I went over it last night." She said. Ron kissed her.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Harry pretended to gag. Ron laughed and threw a piece of toast at him. "Come on, lets go.' Said Ron, standing up and offering his hand to Hermione. 'Don't want to loose points for Gryffindor."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor Longbottom. Learn how to read the time more accurately!" Snape snapped as Neville stumbled into the dungeon 3 minutes late. Neville apologized and took a seat next to a black haired Hufflepuff girl in the 3rd row. Snape went on.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, the ingredients for you potion are on the board. I expect all these to be perfect." Snape snapped. He went around to the back of his desk and sat down. Everyone got up go get their ingredients when there was the sound of glass breaking. Neville had tripped over and knocked about 10 empty vials onto the floor.  
  
"Longbottom! It appears that you are in need of constant supervision. Why you are still in my class is a complete mystery. Malfoy, swap seats with Longbottom." Snape snapped. Neville looked absolutely terrified. Malfoy got up and walked over to where Neville was standing, packing up his stuff. Malfoy wanted to say something to get him to hurry up, but decided against it. Neville finally stumbled down to the front of the classroom and Malfoy took his seat. He looked at the girl next to him. She was a rather pretty girl with bright blue eyes. She looked at Malfoy and smiled. He smirked back and turned his attention to the front.  
  
"You will work with the people sitting next to you. No complaining!" sneered Snape. Malfoy sighed and took out his instruments. He had everything except the spider legs. He turned to the girl next to him.  
  
"Can you pass me the spider legs please?" he asked. She reached over and handed them to him. "Thank you." He said, and added them to his cauldron.  
  
"That's ok." She said. Malfoy wanted to say something interesting to her to break the silence. "So, is this your first time working with a Slytherin?" he asked in a slightly dangerous voice. She turned to him.  
  
"Yeah. Not a lot of Slytherins are as polite as you." She said, trying not to look like she was smiling. There was a hint of attitude in her voice. Malfoy smirked. He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said, still smirking. The girl looked at his hand, as if trying to see if he was for real. She finally took his hand.  
  
"Annabel Jackson." She said, shaking his hand. Malfoy looked quickly over at the Slytherins. None of them had noticed his exchange with her. He looked behind her back. Some of her friends were giving him glares and warning looks. Malfoy just smirked at them. 'Let them think what they want.' he thought. He listened to he closest one talking to Annabel.  
  
"What was that? He's a Slytherin for goodness sake." Said her friend. Annabel shrugged and whispered "He seems ok to me. We'll just wait and see." She looked back at Malfoy. He turned back to his cauldron and proceeded with his potion. He didn't see her smile.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in the library late at night, trying to do his transfiguration essay. He had sat there for about 45 minutes already and had only written 10 lines. Harry dropped his quill, put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"Making progress?" came a voice. Harry looked up to see Ron smiling down at him.  
  
"You could say that. If you were illiterate that is." Said Harry, moving his stuff around. Ron chuckled and sat down across from him. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. She said she wanted to spend some time with Melody alone. You think I'll always come second to that girl?" asked Ron, jokingly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Most likely. They are very close." Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I can handle second.' He looked at Harry and smiled. 'Now all we need to do is get you a girl." He said. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think so Ron." Ron waved his hand.  
  
"Nonsense. Hey, y know, you could go out with Melody!" Ron whispered excitedly. Harry dropped his quill.  
  
"Melody? No. I don't think so. I mean, she's...,well, I mean, well.." Harry trailed off rather embarrassed. He didn't like Melody any more than a friend. Did he? He had never really thought about it. She certainly didn't feel that way about him. Ron was smiling at him expectantly. Harry put his head in his hands again.  
  
"I don't know. I guess, I don't think any girl that got involved with me would be safe." Said Harry gloomily. Ron looked at him with concern.  
  
"Why? What's going on in your head mate? Tell me." Said Ron quietly. Harry sighed. He knew he could tell Ron. So he did.  
  
"Something's coming. Not just the usual danger we have, it's something else. Something big. I've been having dreams. I've been thinking about the connection of them. They all have Voldemort in them in some way or form.' Harry ignored Ron's sharp intake of breath. 'And in some way or other, it always comes together in the same meaning."  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at him finally.  
  
"He's always talking about the end." Harry said.  
  
"Of what?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry looked him in the eye.  
  
"Me."  
  
*Well, how is it going? You enjoying it? Let me know. Review, you know you want to! 


	13. An Idea

*Hello faithful readers. How are we all today? Now, a few of you wonderful reviewers have been asking me about Harry and Melody. See, I'm trying to build tension. I'm definitely getting them together, but not in this story. Trust me, its gonna happen. I was planning to write another story about their 7th year, in which Harry and Melody will get together and fall truly madly deeply in love! This one's meant to be about the end of certain issues for Harry. I hope this doesn't upset you and make you stop reading. What do you think about my idea for another story? Let me know. *******************************************************  
  
"You know, we have to stop meeting like this. Maybe if you chose places that weren't so dark. No wonder you're so pale." Joked Melody. Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"I'm trying not to be obvious. Its bad enough that Potter and his minions are asking questions." Melody frowned.  
  
"They really aren't that bad y'know. And I know you've had your "tiffs" in the past. But if you would just let me give them some..."  
  
"No." Malfoy said flatly. Melody sighed. There was a short silence before she looked at him smugly.  
  
"So, what's up with you and that girl Annabel from Hufflepuff?" she asked. Malfoy looked a bit uncomfortable, then recovered.  
  
"She's a nice girl. We talk in potions, so what?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok. But I still reckon you're liking what you're seeing." Melody said, raising her eyebrows. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your crazy, you know that?" he said. Melody came right up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you think she's gorgeous.." she sang to him. Malfoy looked like he was trying very had not to laugh. Melody chuckled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with liking her. Just cause she's everything you've been raised to hate. It's a good step in what you're trying to do." Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean she's what I've been raised to hate?" He asked.  
  
"Well, she's a Hufflepuff first of all. Slytherin's are against anything but their own house aren't they?' Malfoy nodded. 'Yeah, and then there's the fact she's muggleborn, which your father hates and you used to hate." She said. Malfoy looked over in surprise. This was obviously news to him.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me anymore." He said in a dream like voice. He smirked and Melody smiled. Malfoy stood up. "Were becoming good friends. Strange that. If someone had said to me years ago that I would become this, I would have laughed at them I mean, imagine. Me liking a Hufflepuff muggleborn." His eyes widened and he turned to face Melody. She was smiling, and he was thankful she didn't have a "told-you-so" look on her face. She actually looked excited.  
  
"You think I should tell her about me?" he asked. Melody shrugged.  
  
"Do you trust her enough to be able to handle it?" she asked. Malfoy thought about it. He didn't know if she liked him or not. He would wait. He had patience. He looked at Melody. She was bobbing up and down in her seat.  
  
"Can I give you a hug?" he asked.  
  
"No hugs" he said flatly.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room, trying to study for the exams at the end of the year. He had finally had enough of Hermione's nagging, and could not shut her up about it as effectively as Ron could without being seen as a cheating bastard. He dazed into his book, not reading it at all. He sighed and put his head in his hands. His scar was prickling again. Harry looked around at the common room. Ginny was sitting with Colin. Both of them were studying for their O.W.L's and helping each other by asking each other questions. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table adjacent from Harry. Ron had his arm around Hermione's chair, while they were comparing notes. Harry looked around at the people he loved. A feeling of determination came over him. Voldemort would not hurt these people. He was going to make sure of it. Harry sat and thought about Voldemort's dueling skills. He knew Voldemort was quick, but everyone had a weakness. And Harry was going to find it. What he needed to do, to his reluctance, was to think about the night Voldemort retuned. It was the only time he had seen Voldemort duel. 'No, there was the dream.' He thought. He strained his memory, but it was a blur. He needed to see it again. But how? Then it came to him. He would study Voldemort's movements by watching them. Harry jumped out of his chair. Ron and Hermione looked up startled.  
  
"Mate, what's the matter?" Ron asked concerned. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Do either of you know the password for Dumbledore's office?" he asked quickly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"All the prefects are told. Its Cherry Whips. But.." She didn't get to finish. Harry had sprinted out the portrait hole, not stopping for anything.  
  
*Oooooooh, what's Harry up to? Stay tuned! 


	14. The Pensieve

*Chapter 14! Yahoo! Plz review.  
  
Harry arrived at the Gargoyle that stood at the entrance of Dumbledore's office, breathing hard. He put his hands on his knees and breathed "Cherry Whips". The Gargoyle leapt aside and Harry stepped onto the spiral staircase. He reached the top and knocked on the door. It swung open and Harry stepped inside.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" he said, looking around.  
  
"Good evening Harry." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind a bookcase. He walked around and sat down in his chair, indicating for Harry to take a seat also.  
  
"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Said Dumbledore. Harry took a moment to catch the last of his breath.  
  
"Well, I actually wanted to ask you a few things." He said. Dumbledore nodded, indicating for Harry to go on. "Well, er, I was actually wondering if I could borrow your Pensieve for a while." Dumbledore continued to look at him.  
  
"Do you mind if I enquire as to why?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed. Dumbledore wouldn't think of him as foolish.  
  
"I want to study how Voldemort fights. I want to find a weakness so I'll be ready if there is a next time." He said bashfully. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"That, my boy, is a wise thing to do. I think I might be correct in saying though, that you would need a few different perspectives to be able to study it properly. Your one encounter would most likely not be enough." Harry nodded.  
  
"I had thought of that. I've had a few dreams, but now that I think about it, that most likely wouldn't be enough." Dumbledore nodded understandingly.  
  
"Very well then. I shall give you some of my memories." Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore smiled. "I have seen Tom in many different aspects of his life. Some and most of these are when he was a student. We once held a dueling club while he was attending here. I think that will give you a little insight to his technique." Harry smiled. This was going to great.  
  
"Um, sir? Can I put my memories in while yours are in there?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore nodded, got up and went to the cupboard that his Pensieve was kept in. He got it out, went back to his deck, pulled his wand out and sat back down.  
  
"Well then, let us not waste any time." He said, putting his wand to his temple.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Harry was walking back to the common room half an hour later, carrying Dumbledore's Pensieve in his hands as though it were an extremely fragile piece of jewelry. He stopped as two people stepped out of a classroom in front of him. It was Melody, laughing at something that Malfoy had just said. They stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter." said Melody. Harry was looking at Malfoy, who looked rather tired and wasn't wearing his usual glare he reserved just for Harry. Harry wondered why. Melody turned back to Malfoy. "Ill cya tomorrow, ok?" Malfoy looked at her finally.  
  
"Sure. Night Granger.' He said. He walked past her and stopped just as he was passing Harry. 'Night Potter." He said without turning around, and continued on his way. Harry was totally confused. He shook his head and walked up level with Melody. She looked at the stone basin in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Come on, we have to get Ron and Hermione.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"This is an awesome idea!" said Ron. Harry had led the 3 of them up to he and Ron's room and told them his idea. Ron was delighted with it. Hermione and Melody were a bit uncertain, but still supportive.  
  
"Harry, how do you know he's coming for you anyway?" said Hermione. Harry looked at her.  
  
"I've faced him nearly every year since I came here. Why should this year be any different?" Melody nodded.  
  
"He has a point. Its just like trying to suss out the other teams play's in ice-hockey." She said. Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Melody nodded her mouth to answer, but Hermione hit her on the arm.  
  
"The point is, do you think you can do this? I mean, are you ok to do it?" Hermione asked. Ron and Melody looked at him. Harry looked down at the Pensieve and nodded.  
  
"I'm going in." he said, not taking his eyes off it.  
  
"You want one of us to come in with you?" Melody asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll be ok."  
  
"We'll wait out here for you." Ron said. Harry nodded. He picked up the Pensieve and put it on the bed in front of him. He closed his eyes and slowly put his face into it. He felt himself fall forward and hit the floor. He opened his eyes. He was in the Great Hall. There were students everywhere. None of them had seemed to notice that a black haired boy with glasses had just fallen though the ceiling. Harry stood up and made his was to the front of the crowd. There was a stage positioned in the middle of the hall, just like it had been for his second year. He saw a wizard with auburn hair and beard stand up on the stage and raise his hands for quiet. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, I know you excitement must be overflowing to the rim, but there a few rules that Headmaster Dippet has had me put in place for this dueling club. The first one, is that no harmful spells are to be used at any time. Also, no student is to attempt to take on any student that is more or less skilful than themselves. This is to prevent horrible actions taking place, as I expect you all remember Mr Hutchinson who is currently having bat wings removed from his face." Harry tried not to laugh, although many of the other students had cracked up and were giggling. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"I am expecting a great deal of entertainment from our first competitors. You all know of course, our Gryffindor prefect Mr. Longbow.." A tall, blonde haired boy with a large frame stepped onto the stage at one end. There were cheers from the crowd. The boy raised his arms in thanks. 'And of course, our prefect from Slytherin house, Mr. Riddle." There were a few cheers from the crowd as Riddle made his way onto the stage. He was wearing an expression that almost looked like boredom. Dumbledore stepped down off the podium and went to the side. Riddle and Longbow both pulled out their wands and stood ready. Harry was watching Riddle with unbreakable concentration.  
  
"Are we ready?" called Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah,' muttered Harry, glaring at Riddle, 'I'm ready."  
  
*Ooooooooooooh. Getting trickier! I hope I'm delivering this ok. Plz review. 


	15. The promise

*Chapter 15! I'm so happy with this story. I hope you all enjoying the ride!  
  
"Do you think he's alright in there?" Melody asked worriedly. Harry had been in the Pensive for 2 hours already. "Maybe we could go check on him."  
  
"Ok, you go in then." Said Ron.  
  
"Me? Why me? You go in." said Melody defensively. Ron looked at bit worried.  
  
"I don't know how this things works. You go in." he said to Melody.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Oh for heavens sake!" said Hermione. He pushed her way in between them and put her head in the Pensieve. She felt herself fall forward and land on a patch of grass. She looked up to see the shape of Dumbledore standing in front of her. She looked in front of him and standing about 20 feet away from him was Voldemort. Hermione gasped. She had never really seen what He looked like. There was someone standing beside him, looking at Voldemort very closely, as though inspection him for something.  
  
"H-Harry?" Hermione called. Harry looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Hermione? What are.." Harry was cut off but Voldemort raising his wand to Dumbedore. Harry was waving his hand, indicating for Hermione to go stand over by him. She went over and watched the scene before her. Voldemort spoke to Dumbledore in a deadly hiss-like voice.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I AM the greatest wizard of all time, old man! Wizards everywhere fear to even SPEAK my name! They know the power of Lord Voldemort!" Hermione looked over at Dumbledore. He seemed rather calm.  
  
"You're thirst for power will be your downfall Tom." Voldemort chuckled. Hermione shivered. She looked over at Harry. His face was completely blank. He had not taken his eyes off Voldemort the whole time.  
  
"Don't try and lecture me Dumbledore. You know I will defeat you, then there will be none that stand in my way." Voldemort raised his wand, as did Dumbledore.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" cried Voldemort and Dumbledore. Two green streams of light flew at one another and hit each other with such force that Hermione and Harry had to shield their eyes from the light. The light subsided and the two Gryfindors looked at the scene in front of them. The surrounding trees and rocks were now reduced to rubble. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You think that would do it? I am beyond you now."  
  
"Who said that's all I've got?" said Dumbledore. His eyes were no longer sparkling. Hermione couldn't understand how Voldemort didn't just give up right there. If that had been her Dumbledore was staring at like that, she would have run off by now. She jumped as Harry laughed bitterly next to her. She had momentarily forgotten he was there. Harry seemed to be talking this all in very well. The scene began to fade and Harry relaxed slightly. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you've been I here for nearly 2 hours. We thought something might have gone wrong." Harry looked surprised.  
  
"2 hours?" he said. Hermione nodded. Harry whistled. He looked around. They were in another field. This time, others surrounded Dumbledore. Harry grabbed Hermione arm.  
  
"Lets go. Ill come back here tomorrow." He said. Hermione closed her eyes and felt her feet leave the ground, as the scene disappeared below them. She heard Harry laugh.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." He said, still chuckling. She opened her eyes to find Harry putting the Pensieve on his desk and Ron coming towards her. She smiled and hugged him. Melody smirked and ran over to Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry! I can't believe it! We had thought vicious beasts had attacked you! You could have been caught in the clutches of evil!" she said very dramatically, trying to take the mickey out of Hermione and Ron. Harry caught on and puffed out his chest and took a pose very similar to superman.  
  
"Fear not fair maiden, for no evil can defeat me! I am the Boy who lived!" he said. Melody had burst out laughing. Hermione was looking at Harry, who was also holding on to Ron, as he was laughing hard as well. She could believe how he could go from complete seriousness one minute, then to this total idiotic 16-year-old boy the next. She was glad nonetheless. Harry usually wasn't one to joke around like that. It was a good change.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later that night, Melody went up to the boy's dormitories looking for Harry. She had come up with a new movement for her and Colin to try out in their next game and wanted his opinion. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"Harry?" she said. There was no answer. She opened the door the whole way and walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked around and saw the Pensieve lying on Harry's bed. She looked at it. 'I really shouldn't' she thought. But, her curiosity got the better of it. She squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her head in the stone basin. She fell down on her backside and opened her eyes. She had fallen into the middle of what looked like to be utter chaos. Dumbledore was standing at the front of a group of people, his wand raised. Spells were flying in every direction. Dumbledore however, seemed to take no notice. He was looking straight ahead at someone. Melody got up to get a better view. The person must have been Voldemort. She ducked as a spell went flying past her ear. Then she realized they couldn't hurt her. She looked around and took in what was going on. There were cloaked figures everywhere, throwing spells at other people Melody could only guess as,  
  
"Aurors" she muttered.  
  
"No, they are members of the order." Came a voice beside her that made her jump. She turned around.  
  
"Harry.' She looked back at the scene in front of her. 'What the hell is all this?" she said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I can't tell. It's before our time though. By about 2 years I'd say." He said, not taking his eyes off a certain point.  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked. He pointed to 2 people standing back to back, wands out. One was a woman with flaming red hair and dazzling green eyes. The other was a man that looked nearly exactly like Harry. Melody's mouth opened.  
  
"Is that..., are they your." She stuttered. Harry nodded. He turned his attention back to Voldemort and Dumbedore, who still hadn't moved. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"You are outnumbered. Your friends and Mudbloods are no match for my elite army of loyal followers old man." Dumbledore was not smiling. He raised his wand and cried,  
  
"STUPEFY!" Melody jumped. Dumbledore's tone of voice was like nothing she had ever heard before. Harry must have seen these situations before. Voldemort had been hit in the stomach and went flying backwards a few feet. He fell down face down. All the Death Eaters stopped. Voldemort lay still for a few moments, before he pushed himself up slowly and stood up straight, his eyes narrowed at Dumbledore. The headmaster was looking un- phased. Voldemort put a hand to his stomach. When he pulled it away, there was blood on his hand. Voldemort looked around and shouted, " Leave it. We finish this another day." He did not take his eyes of Dumbledore. He drew his cloak around him and vanished. The Death Eaters all followed suit, except one. There was a cry to Melody's left.  
  
"Stupefy!" came the cry. Melody and Harry turned to see what happened. Someone fell down unconscious.  
  
"Lily!" shouted Harry father, running forward. Harry ran over to where his mother had fallen. Melody followed him. Harry's father had his wand out.  
  
"Enervate!" he shouted desperately, his voice cracking. Lily came back into consciousness. Harry knelt down beside her.  
  
"James?" Lily muttered. James held her close.  
  
"Its ok. You alright?" he said, stroking her face with his hand. She nodded. Melody looked down at Harry. He looked extremely pale. She looked back at his parents. James kissed Lily on the forehead and helped her to her feet. Harry stood up with them and moved back to stand by Melody, still looking at them. Harry turned to Melody.  
  
"Harry, are you..' she began.  
  
"Lets go. That's enough." He said simply. He grabbed her arm and she felt her feet leave the ground. The next thing she knew, she and Harry were standing in the middle of his room. She looked over at Harry, who was staring at the Pensieve. She understood how he was feeling. To be that close to your parents and not be able to touch them must have been agony.  
  
"Harry..' she began. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were red. Melody rubbed his shoulder. Harry let himself drop onto the floor. Melody sat down with him. He moved over to her and hugged her tightly. She rubbed his shoulders as he sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Ill make him pay." Harry said. "I will be his downfall. I wont let anyone else die." He said in a determined voice. Melody just sat there holding him.  
  
"I know." She whispered. "I know.  
  
*Awwwwwwwwwwww. So much sadness. Plz review! 


	16. Conversations

*Alright, chapter 16! Here we go!  
  
Three weeks later, Harry and Ron were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Harry had his hand against his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun. He was slowly turning in circles. Ron was next to him, analyzing and muttering to himself. The team was due to be there soon to start their training session in a few minutes. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"So, what do you think? If it's like this next weekend we should have a good kick off. Denis works really well flying against the sun. He's got like in-built sunshades." Said Ron in and envious sort of voice.  
  
"Ill get us the end with the sun behind you." Said Harry, not looking at Ron. " Melody's gonna be on your end this time. She's got the arm to get in with the chasers. And plus, if Malfoy comes your way, she can pummel him." Ron laughed.  
  
"You think she would? They're getting a bit chummy for my liking. The next thing you know he'll wanna be friends with Hermione." Harry smiled. Ron went on.  
  
"Um, speaking of which,..you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes? Y'know, guy to guy?" Harry finally looked down at his watch and then nodded.  
  
"Sure, we got time." Ron smiled and he opened his mouth to speak. Then he thought better of it and went red and looked down the other end of the pitch. Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron finally spoke.  
  
"Well, it's kinda about me and Hermione. Its this gonna gross you out?" Ron asked carefully. Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Well, er, I guess you kinda know how much I care for her."  
  
"Yeah, I got that." Said Harry smirking. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I was wondering if, well, do you reckon I should tell her?"  
  
"I think she's knows mate." Ron laughed.  
  
"No, I mean..,tell her I love her." Harry stared at him. Ron went red to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Do you?" Harry asked. Ron was looking at the ground.  
  
"I think so. I mean, its not like I've only just realized I like her. It's been like this for a while. I think I am starting to. Just, do you think it's too early?" Harry was still surprised. This was a big thing, especially for guys.  
  
"Well, you've been together for nearly 2 months." He said. Ron smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah, we have." Ron seemed very proud of this fact. He had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Look mate, I'm really not an expert on the girl front. But I think that if your both ready, it would be beyond words anyway." Ron looked at him.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, I think I might wait a while. Just to be sure."  
  
"Don't worry, I think it might be the same for her." Harry finished smiling. He and Ron got their brooms and kicked off from the ground, just as the rest of the team walked onto the pitch.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"My arms are dead! I cannot move." Colin whined as he and Melody walked through the portrait hole. Melody laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Creevy, you enjoyed that! Nothing gives you a better workout that boxing." Colin and Melody had tried doing the routines that boxers followed to try and build strength in their arms. Colin laughed in a disbelieving tone and walked over to Ginny, who was waiting for him. Melody leant her broomstick against the wall and went over to Hermione, who was sitting at a desk doing homework.  
  
"Hey. Have a good practice?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, aside from my arms feeling like they're gonna fall off, I'm great." Melody said, leaning over and putting her head on Hermione's. Hermione smiled and looked up at her.  
  
"Lets go. I'm tired. I've been sitting here for 3 hours and haven't done much at all." She stood up and took Melody's hand and started leading her up the staircase. Melody pulled her back.  
  
"You aren't going to wait for Ron?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Nah, he said he wanted to train late tonight, so I wasn't meant to wait up for him." Melody nodded and let Hermione drag her up the staircase. Ginny's voice rose up just as they were about go up.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" She asked.  
  
"To have sex." Called Hermione without even turning around. They heard Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ron and Harry made their way out of the changing rooms together. The rest of the team had already left, but Ron wanted to talk to Harry again.  
  
"So, how's everything going with your "studying" and everything?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and let his head drop a little. He decided he might a well not lie to Ron. He had been closed off lately when people asked him questions like this. He wondered what it would be like to open up a bit.  
  
"He's extremely good. There's no denying that. But I'm getting there. I'm not an expert, but I can see flaws." Harry sighed again and looked up straight ahead of him. "In my dreams, I see us dueling. I see the power that he holds. It's incredible. But I've done it twice before right?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Ron smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's the spirit. And besides, you'll have us there. Its all good." Ron said smiling. Harry nodded and went back into thought. He wanted to go back into the Pensieve, but he had too much real homework to do, and he was very tired. He and Ron finally made their way back to Gryffindor tower and up to bed. Harry got changed, took his glasses and got into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
* I Know, not a lot, but hey? Please Review. 


	17. little bit closer

*Chapter 17! YAY!  
  
"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione demanded, while giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"It's a surprise." Said Ron for the hundredth time that minute. He was leading Hermione down corridors and around corners. She very much doubted he would have known where he was going if he didn't have the Marauders Map with him.  
  
"Ok. Here we go." He led her into an old classroom. Tables were stacked against the wall and there were broken chairs scattered in various places.  
  
"Er, Ron?" she said. Ron looked around and sighed.  
  
"I tried. This was the only place I could think of where we would be interrupted. Sorry it's not terribly romantic." He blushed. Hermione stroked his cheek.  
  
"Its ok. I don't mind really." She said. He smiled and conjured a table from the wall to float to the middle of the room. He led her to it and she sat down. He stood in front of her and began to pace slightly. Hermione was watching him and smiling. He looked very uncomfortable. Finally he stopped and took her hand in his. He was standing very close.  
  
"Hermione," he started. She sat there waiting patiently. She couldn't understand what would have been so important. "I er, well, we've been going out for 2 months now, and well, I've been thinking about, well us and things." He took a breath. Hermione smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Well, ok, I'm just going to say this." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I love you." Hermione's eyes widened. And before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing. Ron looked horrified. Hermione expected him to be smiling. She calmed down, realizing what she must look like.  
  
"Oh, Ron no! No, sweetie I'm not laughing at you." Ron looked a little more relieved.  
  
"Y-you're not?" Hermione shook her head. She was still smiling.  
  
"No, of course not. No, I was just so happy I had to laugh. I wasn't expecting it that all.' She leant up and kissed him. 'I love you too." She said. Ron looked at her in shock.  
  
"Y-you do?" he said. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't think she would feel this way already. She whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Of course silly! Do you think I could like you since third year and not have fallen in love with you already?" Ron smiled, and then looked surprised.  
  
"Third year?" he said disbelievingly. Hermione smiled and nodded. He picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and kissed her softly. He couldn't believe it. He had said it and she had said it back! Their kisses slowly became more passionate. Hermione was pressing herself against Ron, trying to feel more of him. He was so warm. Ron backed Hermione up against the wall. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Their kisses became more frantic, more needy. Ron was becoming very dangerously aroused. Ron slid his hand under Hermione shirt, desperate to feel more. Hermione was sliding her hands along Ron's chest. Then, Ron broke off. He looked at her, breathing hard.  
  
"I-I'm not ready for his. I don't know how well I can control myself." He still wanted Hermione, and it was becoming painful to look at her with her hair ruffled and red lips. She kissed him again softly.  
  
"Yeah, me either. I'm sorry." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault your just too sexy for your own good." He said smirking. Hermione laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself Mr. Weasley. Come on, we had better get back."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Harry was walking wherever his feet would take him. He was too deep in thought to care where he was going. His scar had burned very badly during the night. Luckily though, it only lasted a few seconds, so he felt he shouldn't worry anyone about it. Once again, he had the feeling that something was going to happen. He turned a corner and walked straight into a door. Harry opened it without much thought, stepped through and just kept walking. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound. He walked a bit further up the corridor and followed the sound. Then he realized it was someone singing. A girl. He found the door, opened it quietly and looked in. It was Melody, facing the open window.  
  
"I got myself into some trouble tonight, Guess I'm just feeling blue It's been so long since I've seen your face, This distance between me and you,  
  
That voice you showed me is not the one I know, I must be strung out on what I do Don't hang up again, There's nothing else I know how to do,  
  
But I burn for you, What am I going to do, I burn for you, Burn for you,  
  
I guess it feels like you always alone, And I feel that way too, It's so hard to explain to you Please understand what I do,  
  
But I burn for you, What am I going to do, I burn for you, Burn for you  
  
Took my trouble to a bar tonight, For another point of view, But there's nothing new I'm missing you,  
  
But I burn for you, What am I going to do, I burn for you, Burn for you.  
  
Harry had never heard anything so beautiful. He was transfixed. He had no idea Melody could sing like that. He heard Melody sniff. She turned around and froze. Harry looked at her, feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" she asked. Harry walked forward.  
  
"I just, I was walking and I heard a sound and I followed it and...' he looked quite embarrassed. Melody smiled.  
  
"Its ok. I'm just a bit shocked. Well, and a bit embarrassed." Harry was confused.  
  
"Embarrassed? Why? That was great!" Melody smiled bashfully.  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded smiling. He had forgotten about his worries being here.  
  
"My dad used to sing that to me sometimes. I've always loved it." Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Who were you singing it for?" he asked quietly. Melody smiled.  
  
"Everyone." She said simply. Harry smiled. It made sense. He didn't understand why, but it did.  
  
"Lets go Potter. I'm starving. Its dinner time!" She came out of her peaceful daze and grabbed Harry by the arm and led him out of the room. Harry followed, still enjoying her voice singing in his ears.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I know, still not much. We shall get to the action very soon! 


	18. Quidditch

*Chapter 18! Man, this is my biggest story yet. We are coming slowly towards the finish line. What do you wonderful people think of me writing about their 7th year? Let me know.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Well, this is it. I just want you lot to know I'm proud of the way you have played all year. I know you all pretty much started out from scratch. You haven't let me, or yourselves down. Now, I'm really not good with inspirational speeches.."  
  
"You doing a pretty good job anyway Potter!" called Seamus.  
  
"Thank you Seamus. Anyway, as I was saying, it's good that we've gotten this far. Even if we don't win today, which is highly unlikely, I want you to feel proud. We walk off that pitch with our heads high and with extreme pride. Why? Because we're Gryffindor!" Harry slammed his fist down on the table and smiled. The rest of the team got up and cheered. Harry smiled and picked up his Firebolt.  
  
"Lets go!" he said. They grabbed their brooms and made their way out of their tent. Gryffindor were playing Hufflepuff today to secure their spot in the Quidditch finals. Harry and Ron stood at the front. Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"You ready potter? He asked, speaking up to be heard over the noise the crowd was making. Harry smirked.  
  
"You bet Weasley!" he yelled. The doors opened and the team walked out onto the field. They Gryffindor crowd were going nuts. Who ever won this game would be playing Slytherin next weekend. Harry walked forward and shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain. Harry stepped back to be with his team. The teams kicked off from the ground to do a bit of warming up. Ron flew over to the stands to see Hermione, who was sitting in the front row. She smiled and leaned over the edge.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him. He leant forward on his broom.  
  
"Good luck kiss?" he asked. She smiled evilly, grabbed his head with both hands and gave him a very long, passionate kiss, which caused many catcalls and wolf whistles to some from the surrounding crowd. Hermione pulled away finally and smiled. Ron had a dopey look in his face. He grinded widely.  
  
"I love you." He said before flying off towards the goal posts. Hermione sat back down with Ginny to watch the game.  
  
Melody flew over to talk to Colin. "How you feeling Creevy?" she asked. Colin nodded.  
  
"Great, yourself?"  
  
"I'm freaking awesome!" she shouted. She looked around at the crowd and back to Colin "Lets do this!" she said. She and Colin hit their bats together and flew off in opposite directions.  
  
Harry looked down at his team. He really was proud of them. He looked down as Madam Hooch let out the balls. He saw the snitch for a few seconds, and it then flew out of sight. Madam hooch blew her whistle, and the game began.  
  
"Hufflepuff in possession. New Hufflepuff chaser Ernie Macmillan making his way up the field. He swerves and avoids Gryffindor Chaser Hunter by the edge of his teeth. He making his way up to the Gryffindor Goals,..Great Bludger work there by Colin Creevy! Macmillan drops the ball and now its Gryffindor in possession. The younger Creevy brother makes his way. He's...OOOH, look out for the bludger! Holy Shivers! Anyway, he's still got it. He's in the Hufflepuff sector, he lines it up..Keeper Justin Flinn- fletchly keeps his eyes on him, Creevy thro...FAKES! Flinn-fletchy recovers, MISSES! Gryffindor score!"  
  
The crowd went crazy! Harry cheered along with them. Denis was flying around the pitch, giving thumbs up.  
  
"Now its Hufflepuff In possession. Get him Melody! Ooooh, no she missed. Anyway, Finnegan is on her tail. She's avoiding everyone! Coming up to the Gryffindor end, STOP HER RON!"  
  
Ron had an extremely confident look on her face. The Hufflepuff chaser threw the quaffle at the left post, but Ron caught it before it went through.  
  
"SAVE! HA HA! Gryffindor back in possession."  
  
The game went on, and 20 minutes later, Hufflepuff were 10 points up. Harry was looking frantically for the snitch. Denis was tiring, as was Ron. Hufflepuff had been playing rather aggressively towards Ron. Harry looked around. Then he saw a flicker of gold. The snitch was hovering near the teacher's stands. Harry tore off after it. The Hufflepuff seeker following him, but no-where near having the speed of Harry's Firebolt. Harry was just about to grab the snitch when it flew off over his head. Harry pulled up very sharply, missing Professor Flitwick by mete centimeters, causing him to fall of his chair. Harry followed the snitch towards the Slytherin stands. He was closing in, until he finally wrapped his hand around the tiny ball. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" she shouted. Harry laughed out loud. They were in the finals! He landed next to Ron, who jumped on his back.  
  
"We did it!" We're in the Finals!" the rest of the team was landing around them. Melody jumped on Ron, who had finally gotten off Harry. She was nearly crying.  
  
"Come on,' announced Seamus 'Party in Gryffindor tower!".  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The party went on into the early hours of the morning. Harry thought he must have shaken everyone's hand at least twice. The whole team was congratulated and Dean Thomas had made a toast. Harry was pleased, but he didn't want the team getting cocky. They hadn't won the finals yet after all. Slowly but surely, people went up to their dorms, before it was just he, Ron, Hermione and Melody left. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, holding each other's hands. Melody was sitting in the chair next to it, her eyes closed. Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Who would have thought that you could lead a team to a victory such as this? I bet you couldn't even lead a niffler through the Forbidden Forest." Said Ron jokingly. Hermione and Harry laughed. They sat here for a while in comfortable silence.  
  
"I'm buggered. Lets go to bed." Said Ron finally. Harry nodded and got up. Ron followed and turned to face Hermione. "You coming?" she shook her head. Ron smiled, bent down and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"I love you." she whispered in his ear before he stood up and walked up the stairs with Harry. Hermione looked over at Melody.  
  
"You awake?" she asked. Melody nodded and opened her eyes. She got up, walked over to the couch and Hermione laid her head in Melody's lap. Hermione sighed.  
  
"So, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ron told me he loved me." Melody smiled and looked down at her. She played with Hermione's hair.  
  
"That's great!" she said, trying to keep her voice down. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But also, after he told me, we sort of..made out." Melody raised an eyebrow, twirling brown hair through her fingers.  
  
"That makes sense." She said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, not just kissing. We were..um, kind of getting a bit heavy." She looked up at Melody. She was looking at her, indicating for her to go on.  
  
"You've got no idea Mel. I mean, I've never been so turned on in my entire life! His hands and his body and.." Hermione stopped to fan herself. Melody chuckled.  
  
"Is that who you were dreaming about the other night?" Melody asked innocently. Hermione looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"What did I say?" she said, trying not to sound hysterical. Melody grinned.  
  
"Oh, it was just a lot of moaning mostly. But I'm sure I heard the phrase "just a little bit harder"." By now, Melody was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Hermione looked horrified. "Don't worry Mione, I won't tell anyone." She said, giggling slightly. Hermione relaxed slightly. Suddenly, there was a noise outside the portrait. Hermione sat up and looked at Melody.  
  
"You hear that?" she asked. Melody was looking at the portrait.  
  
"Yeah.". She got up and went over to the entrance, listening. There was someone outside, shouting at the portrait of the Fat lady.  
  
"Let me in! I don't have time for your stupid password!" the Fat lady looked annoyed.  
  
"If you do not have the password, you shall not enter. End of Story!"  
  
"For gods sake!" He got out his wand and pointed it at the portrait. "Get the fuck out of my way before I blow you into a million pieces!" he roared. Just then, then portrait swung open and Melody and Hermione stepped out. They were looking around, when they finally spotted him.  
  
"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" Melody asked. Draco was still extremely furious.  
  
"I needed to see you, but the fucking portrait would let me in!" he yelled. Melody looked at him. He seemed very upset. She stepped forward a bit.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked gently. Malfoy looked like he was having an internal conflict. After a few moments, he let himself fall in a heap in the floor. Melody stepped forward. He looked up at her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"What if I fail?' he asked desperately. 'What if he finds out? I can't go back. I can't be the way I was. I don't want to." Melody hugged him.  
  
"No, you wont. It's alright. Calm down, its ok." She said. Malfoy closed his eyes and started to relax. Melody looked up at Hermione. She hadn't moved from where she was standing. Hermione looked very confused, but somehow sympathetic at the same time. Melody just looked at her. They were communicating without words. Hermione understood that there was something different about Malfoy. He had never dropped his guard until now. 'He's been acting the whole time' she thought. His muttering obviously meant something to Melody. Melody finally looked away from her and looked down the hall. She stood up, as did Malfoy. He had calmed down and was back to his smooth demeanor.  
  
"Do the Slytherins know where you are?" she asked. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I told them I was getting tutoring." He said with a bit of humor. Melody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"With who?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Like you cant guess.' He said. He sighed. 'She makes me feel better. She's nice." He said simply. Melody smiled. Malfoy looked at Hermione.  
  
"Evening Granger." He said. Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Evening Malfoy." She said in the same tune. He smirked and turned back to Melody.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, was having a bad moment." Melody nodded. "Ill see you tomorrow." He said, and walked down the hallway. "Oh, and Granger..' he said, meaning Melody.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ill see you on the pitch."  
  
*I hope you all liked it. Malfoy has break down periods. How sad. Anyways, plz review. 


	19. The new theme song

*Greetings earthlings! I've decided to write another story about their 7th year! I'm having way too much fun to stop now!  
  
Hermione sat under the big oak tree, watching the Giant Squid propel itself in the lake. She was leaning against the tree reading a book, as she had finished her homework not so long ago. The sixth years had been stuck up in the castle for the past week, and it was a relief to finally be outside. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. She couldn't help but smile. The excitement of winning the last Quidditch game had still not worn off, and only added on to Hermione's good feelings. She and Ron had been together for 4 and a half months now. She definitely knew that she had fallen for him, and pretty hard at that. Harry, even though he was still continuing with his "training", had certainly seemed rather happy lately. He wasn't shutting everyone else out as much anymore. Not to mention, she had a wonderful sister that made her laugh at the drop of a hat. It was all this that made her finally understand what put Harry in his thoughtful moods. Maybe this was too good to last. She sincerely hoped not. She heard someone walk up behind her, pull her hair back and kiss her neck. She smiled.  
  
"Neville we cant! What of Ron sees us?"  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny." Said Ron, sitting down beside her. Hermione kissed him properly.  
  
"You've finished your homework already?"She asked him. Ron sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm nearly done. I just had to take a breather." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Hey you two." Came Harry's voice. "Not interrupting am I?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Don't be silly. Grab a seat, or a patch of grass or something." Hermione said. Harry laughed and sat down in from of them. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. It was such nice weather outside and there didn't seem any need to talk.  
  
"Is It just me, or are we going to kick ass this weekend?" said Ron dreamily, finally breaking the silence. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You bet your ass we will." Said Harry. Ron smiled.  
  
"I still say it's amazing that a complete idiot like yourself led a team to the finals." Ron joked. Harry just smirked and looked Ron in the eye.  
  
"Dickhead." He said. Ron smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tosser." Hermione shook her head, got up and left them to it.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Melody was walking back from the library, singing to herself. Ever since Harry had caught her, she had become less stressed about singing in public. She still was very reserved, but she had progressed from humming which was something.  
  
"Hey! Melody, wait!" Melody looked around to see who had called her. Annabel was making her way through a crowd of students.  
  
"Oh, hey Annabel. What can I do for you?" Annabel looked around and indicated for Melody to follow. Melody raised and eyebrow and followed her into an empty classroom away from the crowd.  
  
"What's up? Melody asked. Annabel looked at her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Draco." She said. Melody sighed and sat down.  
  
"Ok." She said. Annabel sat down in front of her.  
  
"He, uh, told me about his, thing." Annabel said with a guilty tone. Melody tried not to laugh at her discomfort. "So, after wood, I kind of put things together. Like, how he used to look at you in meaningful ways. I didn't really take much notice before." She was still not looking Melody quite in the eyes.  
  
"So, I guess I just wanted to know, if he's telling the truth." She asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Melody asked. Annabel shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, he seems a lot different. Y'know, people talk about him like he's an evil son of a bitch, but I haven't seen that." Melody nodded.  
  
"Well, I believe him. But I gotta say, he's doing a good job pretending it isn't true around everyone else though." Annabel finally looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that.' She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Ok, thanks. I just, didn't know who else to ask." Melody smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's ok. Any time.' Melody paused. 'Did he tell you everything?" she asked. Annabel shook her head.  
  
"Not everything. I don't think he trusts me." Melody chuckled.  
  
"Ok, if he's told you the majority, he definitely trusts you." She smiled. Annabel smiled back.  
  
"Ok. Well, I got to go. Ill cya later." Annabel got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, by the way.." said Melody, making Annabel turn around. 'Good luck with your tutoring." She smirked. Annabel laughed and walked out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room later that night, thinking about the game that would happen in 2 days time. He had come up with new moves for the chasers and they had practiced them yesterday. They turned out to work all right. He had changed Melody and Colin's positions and Ron tried out new techniques. Harry came out of his thoughts as Hermione came and sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey stranger. Did you and Ron have a good fight?" she said, smiling. Harry laughed.  
  
"I won of course." He said. Hermione chuckled. There was a few moment of silence.  
  
"I can't believe it Hermione. Here we are, in 6th year, nearly in our 7th. I mean, I still seems like yesterday that you came into our compartment with Neville looking for Trevor." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I thought you and Ron were the most silliest and reckless boys I had ever met!" Harry laughed. "Do you ever think, that if that Troll hadn't come into the castle, you and I might never have become friends? Funny how things work out, huh?" she said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Definitely. I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Professor Quirrel." Hermione laughed. "You and I, were kind of in the same boat." Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, when you were 9 years old did you ever think that this is where you would be in 7 years time?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Definitely not. I was all ready to be a dentist! I couldn't even imagine doing that now. No, this is way better." She said smiling. Harry looked at her. He could tell she was thinking about Ron as well. Harry looked back at the fire.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever have friends. That's my best achievement I think. Having a family." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"You've come a long way Harry. You not that little boy that lived under the stairs anymore. You grown up. Things can only go up." She said, trying to sound positive. Harry smiled, still looking at the fire. Just then, the portrait hole swung open and Melody and Ron walked through, their arms around each other's shoulders and singing at the top of their lungs.  
  
"We are the pride of Gryffindor, We wear robes of red and gold. We will always fight for victory, Like the Gryffindor's before, All for one, and one for all, We will answer to the call, We're the lions, We're the lions, You'll hear our mighty Roar!"  
  
Ron and Melody burst out laughing. Ron looked at Harry. "You like it? We just invented it." Melody nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We took it off one of the football teams back home and re-arranged the words a bit." Harry laughed.  
  
"I like it!" Hermione said. She went and jumped on top of Ron and Melody, causing a grunt from them both. Harry smiled. He was happy just to sit and watch his family.  
  
*yay! I hope you like the theme song. It's from the Brisbane lions Football team. I thought it would be a good idea. Plz review. 


	20. The beginning

*Chapter 20! Here we go!  
  
It was the morning of the Quidditch finals. As Harry and Ron walked into the Great hall, they received and applause from three quarters of the Hall. Harry smiled bashfully, while Ron was waving his hands around in a fashion similar to the queen. They sat down with Hermione and Melody. Hermione kissed Ron good morning and Melody gave Harry a pat on the back.  
  
"So captin' are ya ready for the bloodbath we are to face today?" said Melody in a put on Scottish accent. Harry laughed.  
  
"Of course he is! He's the reason we're here today." Called Seamus from the other end of the table. Harry looked back and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We're here because of your superb chaser skills Finnegan!" Harry called back. Seamus had a thoughtful look in his face.  
  
"Yeah, that too. Its not like Creevy does anything." He said, smiling at Denis. Harry laughed and left them to it. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. They didn't seem to phased about the up-coming game. Malfoy was looking cocky as usual. Harry smirked. He had a good feeling about this game. Suddenly, his scar gave an extremely painful jab that made his head snap back. It went as quickly as it had come. He looked around. People were looking at him strangely.  
  
"You ok?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just a flinch." He said, not quite meeting her eyes. Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but he looked down at his watch, stood up and announced  
  
"Team, lets go!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The team was sitting in the change rooms, watching Harry pace up and down. Melody frowned.  
  
"Potter stop it! You're making me nervous!" she said. Harry stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry." He said. He was thinking about the game, but also about his scar. It was extremely painful when it had hit him. He was getting a bad feeling. What was Voldemort doing? Before he had time to get deeper into thought, he saw that it was time. He grabbed his broom and indicated for the team to follow. They made their way out on to the pitch. The Gryffindor crowd was chanting something. Harry smiled as he realized it was the song that Ron and Melody had made up.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Said Madam Hooch. Harry walked up to Malfoy. He held out his hand and Malfoy took it. Harry expected him to try and break it, but he didn't. It was just a simple handshake. Malfoy didn't take his eyes off Harry. He smirked and drew his hand back. Harry looked at him questioningly before getting on his broom and taking off. Harry looked around. Ron had flown over to the stands to get his good luck kiss from Hermione. Harry looked over at Melody and smiled. He flew over to her.  
  
"Hey Potter. What's the matter?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted a good luck kiss." He said. He smiled cheekily and stuck out his cheek. Melody laughed. She knew he was taking the mickey out of Ron and Hermione. She leaned over and tapped him on the cheek.  
  
"You don't need it Potter." She smiled at him. Harry smiled as Melody flew over to talk to Colin, feeling a bit disappointed for some reason. He flew back to hover over everyone else just as Madam hooch opened the chest with the balls in it. The bludgers flew out, as did the snitch, which disappeared from sight. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.  
  
"So, its Slytherin in possession. Chaser making his way up the field. Ron looks pretty confident, that's Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley. He looks rather confident. Slytherin making his way up into the Gryffindor sector..Ooooh, he dropped it! Great work there from Melody Granger. Gryffindor now in possession, Finnegan's making his was up..DUCK! Yes, he missed the bludger by a few centimeters! Making his way up, passes to Hunter, who passes back to Creevy. May I say, Denis Creevy is extremely quick. Creevy swerves, he goes to throw..OUCH! He cops a bludger right between the shoulder blades!"  
  
Harry turned around. Denis looked a bit winded, but other wise ok. Harry let out a breath of relief. He looked over at Colin, who looked extremely angry with Goyle, who was sniggering. He saw Colin go to fly over to him, but Melody stopped him, muttered something to him and he went back to his position. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy dive. He looked ahead of him. There was no snitch. 'When are people going to learn they can't feint me?' Harry thought, smiling to himself and went back to looking for the snitch.  
  
"The quaffle is retrieved by Finnegan, who flies up towards the Slytherin end. He swerves around the bludger that Crabbe sent to him. Finnegan shoots..SCORES! Gryffindor lead 10-0!"  
  
The Gryffindor crowd erupted with cheers. Seamus flew around, waving to the crowd. Harry clapped.  
  
"So, it's Gryffindor in the lead. What are your thoughts at the moment Professor McGonnagal?"  
  
Never mind that Thomas, get back to the game!" said McGonnagal a bit hysterically. Dean laughed. Dean had become the commentator for these matches after Lee Jordan left.  
  
"Ok then, and were back. Slytherin in possession. He's making his way up the Slytherin end. Weasley's all over it...NO! Goyle sends both bludger's straight for Weasley's head. Just missed him narrowly." Goyle had gotten Crabbe to send both Bludger's to him and he sent them flying at Ron one at a time. Ron had very little time to react. As a result, Slytherin scored. Harry looked down at the crowd. He could se Hermione waving her fist at Goyle and shouting something. She looked very angry. Harry went back to the game.  
  
By the time half an hour had passed, Gyffindor and Slytherin were level. 50 points a piece. Harry had seen the snitch once already, but t was a split second and he didn't react quickly enough. He was getting quite frustrated. He looked over at Malfoy, who appeared to be feeling the same thing. There was a collective "OOOH" from the crowd and Harry looked around to see what happened. Apparently, Goyle had sent another 2 Bludgers at Ron and one had grazed him on the shoulder, causing him to almost fall off his broom. Harry saw Melody throw her bat on the ground and fly angrily over to Goyle. She had grabbed him by the front of his robes and was shouting at him. Goyle looked slightly taken aback. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and flew over to them, as did Harry.  
  
"What the hell was that? You thick dumbass!" Melody was shaking him. Harry flew over and pried her off him.  
  
"Melody, leave it!" he shouted at her. She let go and flew backwards. Madam Hooch called a penalty for Gryffindor. Harry looked over at Melody, who was still glaring at Goyle.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said to Harry and flew off muttering something. Harry shook his head and flew back up to watch over the game. Then he saw Malfoy dive out of the corner of his eye. This was no feint. Harry turned his broom sharply and followed.  
  
"Come on." He urged his broom. He was 5 feet away from Malfoy, who had his hand outstretched. Harry came level and stretched out his arm. Malfoy shoved him sideways and Harry shoved him back. Harry got in front of Malfoy and stretched his arm out, finally closing his hand around the snitch with Malfoy's fingers scraping the back of Harry's hand. Harry pulled back and held his fist up. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" The stands erupted. Harry laughed and waved his fist in the air. He turned around to find Malfoy still hovering behind him, looking very disappointed.  
  
"Fuck." Was all he muttered, before flying down to the ground. Harry followed suit. As soon as he landed, Ron jumped on top of his back.  
  
"We did it!" he shouted. Harry was still grinning widely. Seamus was kissing Lavender and hugging her tightly, Denis and Colin were hugging each other and Melody was hugging Daniel tightly. Hermione came running up.  
  
"You won! We won!" she shouted. She jumped on Ron and he kissed her, then she hugged Harry. Harry looked around. Professor McGonnagal had tears in her eyes and Dumbledore was beaming at the team. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by someone jumping on his back.  
  
"We did it Potter!" said Melody and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled and they all walked back up to the castle to have their party, Melody still on his back and the Gryffindor house singing their song all the way.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron had made their way into the Three Broomsticks through the secret passage way and brought back crates of Butterbeer for the party. Hermione was not told, as Ron was sure she would go off the handle at him for sneaking out, as he was a prefect.  
  
Harry felt like he had been slapped on the back that many times it was a wonder he could still stand up straight. Even Professor McGonnagal stayed for the party. She was in the best moos that Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" She called over to Ron. He looked over at her.  
  
"Yes professor?" he called. McGonnagal was smiling at him.  
  
"Lets see if you can still beat me at chess. Or was your attempt in 1st year a fluke?" Ron smirked at her.  
  
"You're on!" . It turned out that Ron had won. Professor McGonnagal had congratulated him and left not long after that. Harry was sitting by the fire, holding the last of his Butterbeer in his hand. Ron was standing over by the staircase, humming their team song to himself. Everyone else had gone to bed. Melody had been that excited, she had worn herself out. Her and Hermione went up to bed a while ago. Harry swallowed his last mouthful and stood up to face Ron.  
  
"Well, not bad for an idiot was I?" he said, smiling at Ron. Ron laughed.  
  
"Nah, not really. But you forgot Tosser, wanker and Lunatic." Said Ron. Harry laughed and went over to the window.  
  
"Dickhead." He muttered. Ron laughed. Harry smiled and looked out the window. His smile faded and his eyes widened. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.  
  
"Ron." Harry croaked out, still looking out the window. Ron looked up at him. Harry was extremely pale.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked worried. Harry indicated for Ron to come over and look out the window. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off a spot outside.  
  
"Walk casually." Harry said. Ron was getting a bad feeling. Harry was starting to scare him. Ron walked over to the window as casually as his legs would allow it. Harry pointed out the window. Ron looked out and his eyes widened. He looked at Harry, who was looking at him now.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron whispered. Harry nodded. He was feeling the same thing. Because at that very moment, standing at the walls of Hogwarts was about 30 Death Eaters, lead by Voldemort.  
  
"OMG! The suspense! Please stay tuned! 


	21. Here we go

*Omg, here we are! I hope I can pull it off! ****************************************************************  
  
Ron stared at Harry. He was still looking out the window.  
  
"W-what are we gonna do?" Ron stuttered, keeping his voice very low. Harry clenched his jaw and looked up at Ron.  
  
"Get everyone up. They have to be prepared. Go get Melody and Hermione to wake up the girls. I'll wake up the boys. Tell them to get dressed and get their wands." Harry's voice was surprisingly strong and level. Ron nodded and went for the girl's staircase.  
  
"I can't get up there." He said. Harry looked around and grabbed a broom that was lying against the wall. He threw it to Ron.  
  
"Fly up." He said. Ron nodded, kicked off and slowly flew up the stairs. Harry looked out the window one last time before running up the staircase to the boy's dormitories.  
  
Ron landed in front of Hermione's dorm. He opened the door, not bothering to knock. He went to Hermione's bed, but she wasn't there. He turned to Melody's bed. They were both lying there in a heap. Ron shook Melody by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wake up. Come on." He said desperately. Melody's eyes opened, as did Hermione's. They looked up at him.  
  
"Ron? What are you.. how did?" Hermione began. Ron cut her off.  
  
"There's no time. Look, just get dressed and get out your wands. I need you both to go wake up all the girls. Can you do that for me?" He said quickly but clearly. Melody was sitting up and looking at his face, which was full of worry.  
  
"Ron, what's going on? You're scaring me." Melody said. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You'll find out, just get all the girls dressed and down in the common room with their wands ok?" he said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Sure." Ron let out a breath of relief and left.  
  
"Whassmatter?" Parvati mumbled, sitting up. Hermione and Melody looked at each other.  
  
"Get dressed." Said Hermione.  
  
**************  
  
Harry had woken up the boys in his dorm and told them what to do. He was back in the common room. He looked up to see Ron flying down the stairs. He landed in front of him.  
  
"I told them." He said. Harry nodded. Ron looked at him. "What do we do now?" he asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"I've got an idea. After I tell everyone, I'm going to Dumbledore." Harry, although he wasn't showing it, very very nervous. He laughed bitterly.  
  
"Son of a bitch." He muttered. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Harry smiled and looked at Ron. "He thinks he's got the element of surprise. I didn't suspect him because by scar has been hurting all morning." Harry shook his head and looked over his shoulder. Everyone was making his or her way down to the common room. Once everyone was crowed around, they all looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"You two had better have a good excuse for this y'know." Said Seamus. Ron stepped behind Harry. Harry looked at Seamus.  
  
"Is Voldemort a good enough excuse?" Everyone flinched. Some of the first years looked absolutely terrified. Seamus chuckled, not quite believing him.  
  
"What are you on about Potter?" Harry smiled. He walked forward, grabbed Seamus by the arm, led him over to the window and pointed. Seamus went white. Melody spoke up.  
  
"What's going on Potter?" she said quietly. Harry looked back at them and sighed.  
  
"Right now, Voldemort and about 30 Death Eaters are outside the walls of Hogwarts." Everyone gasped, Lavender looked like she was trying very hard not to scream. Harry went on. "By the looks of it, they're trying to break down the wards and get in." Harry paused. "And I'm going to meet him." Everyone stood still. Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"Don't you even think for one minute your going out there without any of us." She said determinately. He saw Ron nod his head behind him. Harry didn't really want any of them out there, but he was short on time and knew they would come either way. He looked around and sighed.  
  
"We are going to do this my way, ok?" he said sternly. Everyone nodded. "Right. I don't want anyone below 5th year out there. They don't know enough and are vulnerable." The first years didn't seem to upset. Harry went on. " If you don't want to fight, I understand." Harry stopped and looked back at the window. Seamus was still standing there. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I'm going to see Dumbledore. Melody, I need you to go wake the Ravenclaws. Hermione, I need you to get the Hufflepuffs. Chances are Slytherin is already out there." He finished bitterly. Harry turned and walked out of the portrait hole, half his house behind him.  
  
Ron turned to Ginny. He opened his mouth to protest her going, but she glared at him and he knew it was no use. She followed Harry out. Colin came up behind her and Ron stopped him.  
  
"Look, I can't look after her by myself." Ron seemed very uncomfortable. Colin tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I wont let her out of my sight." He said, smiling slightly. Ron nodded and followed Harry out of the Common room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Cherry whips" Harry said to the Gargoyle. Ron came up beside Harry. It came alive and moves aside. But before Harry and Ron could get up the stairs, Professor Dumbledore came striding down, followed by Professor McGonnagal. Dumbledore looked at Harry. His eyes twinkling.  
  
"I think I can guess why you two are here." Said Dumbledore. Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, we do have a rather nice view of the wall from our common room sir." Ron smirked. It was amazing how calm he was. Harry went on. "I got our house up. I didn't let 1st to 4th years come down. I sent Melody and Hermione to get the other two houses up. They are in the entrance hall." Harry was reporting to Dumbledore like he was his sergeant in battle. Dumbleodre nodded.  
  
"Very well. Shall we join them?" he said. Harry and Ron nodded. They walked down the hallway together, not saying anything.  
  
"Harry!" someone called. Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione and Melody running from the adjacent hallway.Dumbledore and McGonnagal had looked back, but gone on. Ron took Hermione by the hand. She smiled at him and looked at Harry.  
  
"They'll be down in a few minutes. So will the Ravenclaw's." she said, Melody nodding behind her. Harry said nothing and continued walking. They had only walked a few meters before,  
  
"What are you all doing out of bed? And you two, being prefects and all." Malfoy said. They turned around. Harry walked up to him.  
  
"Like you don't know." He said in a cool voice. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I'm a prefect, so you either tell me why your all out of bed or I'll.." but Malfoy didn't get to finish, because Harry had grabbed Malfoy by the back of his robes and slammed him against the window.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Potter, what the fuck.." Harry had finally snapped.  
  
"You see that? You see them? Why aren't you out there helping them out? Standing by your father?" Harry was pressing Malfoy hand against the window, talking through gritted teeth. Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked out the window. Harry frowned.  
  
"I don't have time for your shit." He fumed, before letting Malfoy go.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Said Ron, grabbing Harry by the arm. They turned to leave, but Malfoy ran in front of them.  
  
"Let me stand with you." He said simply. Harry laughed bitterly.  
  
"Like hell! That's the last thing I need. A Death Eeater in training putting everyone at risk." He shoved His shoulder against Malfoy's as he walked past, by he stood in front of him again.  
  
"Look Potter, I didn't know this was going to happen. Let me fight with you." Ron grabbed him by the robes. Melody stepped forward.  
  
"Look, he means it! If your not going to trust him, then trust me!" she yelled, looking at Harry and Ron. "You're going to need all the help you can get, and who better than someone who's grown up with this?" she said, her voice lowering. Harry glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Fine.' He walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "But if you even think about hurting my friends, I'll kill you." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I can handle that." Harry shoved past him and kept walking, Malfoy following.  
  
When they arrived at the Entrance hall, the majority of the school was there. Harry saw that there were no Slytherins. That was with the exception of the one behind him. They all went quiet when they 5 of them made there was up. Dumbledore was talking to teachers quietly. He had apparently talked to all the students just before. He smiled and walked over to Harry, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"I know you're ready for this. But keep in mind, you do not have to bear this burden by yourself." Harry nodded. Dumbledore let him go and stood aside, letting Harry make his way up to the front of the crowd. They all parted and let him pass. Harry walked forward, looking at them all in turn. Some of them were looking scared; some meanwhile were looking ready and prepared. He reached the front and felt someone grab his shoulder. It was Ron. He smiled at him. Harry nodded and smiled back. Ron let go of him and Harry stood facing the double doors.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Faster! If these wards are not down soon I shall start killing, starting with you Goyle!" The death Eaters momentarily stopped their cursing to reply.  
  
"Yes master." Voldemort glared at the, his wand out. Suddenly, he felt something. He looked up at the entrance to the castle and smiled.  
  
"Potter."  
  
*Howz it going? Plz review! 


	22. It starts

*Here we are at the start of the war! I hope I can make it enjoyable. **************************************************************  
  
Harry clenched his jaw, grabbed the handle and pushed the doors open. The first thing he saw, was 30 hooded individuals throwing spells at the walls. They all stopped as Harry opened the doors. Then Harry spotted him. He was standing at the back of the group, watching the front of the castle. Harry stood there for a moment, and then walked down the steps. He did not take his eyes off Voldemort. Voldemort's grin grew larger.  
  
"Get back. Keep your wands out. We're going to have some fun." He hissed. The Death Eaters drew back behind Voldemort. Harry was still walking forward. He had his wand in his fist by his side. The people behind him were following suit. Harry opened the gates and walked out. Harry brought the students and teachers up level with Voldemort. It was a classic case of a Mexican standoff. Voldemort stepped forward. Harry clenched his jaw, as his scar was burning badly.  
  
"Harry Potter! How wonderful to see you again. It seems only yesterday that we were in a graveyard..."  
  
"You didn't come here to talk." Harry said in a steady voice, cutting him off. "You came here to fight. And that's what we're going to give you." Harry raised his wand. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"You expect to beat me with a few amateur students behind you? You really are foolish boy." Harry smirked.  
  
"You're not going to win. I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again. It ends tonight." He said. Voldemort went to retort, but Dumbledore made his way forward and stood beside Harry. Voldemort tuned to his followers.  
  
"Do you see this my friends? They think they can defeat you. They believe their power can match ours.' Voldemort turned back to Harry and smirked. 'Prove them wrong."  
  
It happened in a split second. The Death Eaters all threw curses at the crowd behind Harry. They all ducked. Harry rolled on the ground and looked up. The Death Eaters were running forward. He got up quickly and looked for Voldemort. He was standing a fair distance back, watching the proceedings. Harry looked behind him. People were running everywhere. Many of the students were forgetting the fact that they had wands and were resorting to a good old punch in the head. Harry ran forward to the closest Death Eater and started throwing spells.  
  
****  
  
Melody ran forward and cried, "Stupefy!" The Death Eater fell onto the ground in a heap. She smirked and went to turn around, but was struck in the face by someone and she stumbles backwards. She looked up to see a woman without her mask on. The woman had long black hair and was looking at wildly at Melody. She laughed and raised her wand to curse her, as did Melody, but someone came and shoved the woman out of the way. It was Neville. The woman got up and looked at Neville, who was looking at her with hatred. She smiled.  
  
"Longbottom! What a pleasure!" Neville stared at her.  
  
"Your mine Lestrange." He said in a low voice. Melody looked at him, and he at her. She nodded an understood this was something he needed to do. She ran off in the other direction. Neville turned back to Bellatrix.  
  
"Hoping to take my down just like your parent tried to, Longbottom?" she was laughing at him. Neville was shaking with fury. He raised his wand and cried  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Bellatrix went flying backwards, landing on her front, he face in the dirt. She brought her face up and pushed the hair out of her face. She got up quickly and looked at Neville with a dangerous look. Neville was standing ready, his wand outstretched.  
  
"Lets go." Said Neville. Bellatrix smiled.  
  
**********  
  
SMACK! Ron had hit the Death Eater right in the side of his head with his fist. Ron and hit so many already, that his fist had gone numb. Ron looked around and saw Hermione dueling with a Death eater. He watched for a few seconds before he saw Hermione fall on the ground in a heap and the Death Eater step forward and point his wand at her.  
  
"HERMIONE!" He shouted and ran forward, pushing people out of the way. He grabbed his wand out and pointed it at the Death Eater.  
  
"Avada.."  
  
"Flipendo!" Ron cried, and the death Eater went flying. Ron pointed his wand at him again before he could recover. "Stupefy!" and the Death Eater laid still. Ron turned to Hermione, picked her up and pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Enervate." He muttered. Hermione's eyes opened and she looked around confused. Ron kissed her forehead. "You ok?" he asked in a wavering voice. She smiled and tried to get up. Ron helped her. She looked over at the Death Eater Ron had stunned. She frowned.  
  
"Dickhead." She said. Ron smiled, but ducked as a spell went flying over his head, ruffling his hair. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then ran off in other directions.  
  
******* Annabel was standing over a Death Eater she had just stunned before she was grabbed by the shoulder, turned around and pushed down onto the grass. She looked up into the face of a man hidden behind a mask. She went for her wand put he bent down and slapped her against the face. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. He laughed.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." He raised his wand and Annabel had no-where to go. Just as he was about to say the killing curse, Draco stepped in between them. The man stared. Draco was smirking at him.  
  
"Hello Father." He said. Annabel gasped behind Draco. The man pulled his mask off to reveal the face of a very confused and angry Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing protecting this Mudblood?" Lucius snapped. Draco lost his smirk and raised his wand at his father.  
  
"Don't call her that." He said in a cool voice. Draco pointed his wand at the ground. "Accio wand." And Annabel's wand flew into his hand. He passed it behind his back to her, His eyes still on his father. Lucius look furious.  
  
"What the hell is this boy? You DARE go against your father and master?" he yelled. Draco's smirk came back.  
  
"He was never my master. As for you, you don't know what it is to be a father." He said coolly. Lucius raised his wand at Draco.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Lucius cried. Draco smirked, raised his wand and cried,  
  
"Impedimenta!" and sent his father flying, landing on his back. Draco grabbed Annabel by the arm and ran, ducking spells in the meantime. He got her to a clearing, and went to leave. Annabel called him back.  
  
"Draco, wait.." but he shook his head.  
  
"No, later. You stay away from him at all costs." And he ran back in the direction they had just come from. Annabel didn't have time to think, as another spell came her way. She ducked it and went back into the battle.  
  
*******  
  
"Impedimenta! Wingarduim Leviosa! Stupefy! STUPEFY!" Ginny was curing everyone she could get a clear aim on. She went to get another in when she was tackled to the ground. She tripped over a rock and heard a crack. Her leg was broken. She cried out in pain. The Death Eater had crawled on top of her, and had her hands spread and was aiming his wand at her heart.  
  
"COLIN!" She screamed. She heard someone running up to her and jumping on the Death Eater on top of her, making him roll off. She looked over and saw Colin wrestling with the masked wizard. He got on top and hit Colin square in the mouth. Ginny screamed. Colin kicked him, trying frantically to get him off. Ginny reached for her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled. The wizard went flying of Colin, smashing his head into a rock as he landed. Colin scrambled up and crawled over to Ginny.  
  
"You have to get up! Come on." Ginny gritted her teeth and let Colin help her up.  
  
"Here, lean against me." He said. She threw her arm around his shoulder and leant on him. She smiled in thanks and pointed her wand at the closest Death Eater.  
  
"Stupefy!" she screamed, making the wizard fall down in a heap.  
  
********  
  
Harry looked around. It was hard to tell who had more people down. Students and Death Eaters were laying everywhere. Harry prayed that the students were only stunned. Harry grabbed his left arm with the two fingers he wasn't using to hold his wand. His arm was bleeding and his leg had been cut badly as well. He looked for Voldemort and found him over near the forest, watching everything going on. Harry looked back to the scene. He saw Lupin dueling with someone, as was Professor McGonnagal not too far away from him. Harry saw Melody out of the corner of his eye. She had a bruise on her face and was bleeding from her lip. Harry looked back to Voldemort. He was surrounded by a few Death eaters, and he knew he couldn't take them all by himself. He needed a diversion. He ran over to Melody and grabbed her by the shoulder. She tunred around and was ready to punch him when she realized who it was and relaxed a little.  
  
"Christ Potter! Don't do that!" she looked at his arm and leg. "You ok?" He nodded.  
  
"Look, I need you to do something for me." She nodded. Harry whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Can you do that?" he asked, looking around. Melody paused, then finally nodded. They ducked another spell flying in their direction. Harry smiled and limped over to a secluded area. He wrecked his brain for a happy memory. It wasn't that hard. He thought back to that afternoon and winning the Quidditch cup. He raised his wand and cried,  
  
"Expecto Patronum" A silver stag came out of the end of his wand and looked at him. Harry smiled. "Prongs, if I ever need you it would be now. Go to the Death Eaters and break their formation. Clear me a space." The stag waved its antlers and galloped over to the group, Harry behind it. The Death Eaters all looked over at the Patronus charging towards it and fled in different directions. Harry had crept into the trees and waited. He looked over at Melody and waved. She nodded back, drew her arm back, aimed in at the scattered group of Death Eaters and moved it in a wild waving manner. Harry smiled as the 5 Death Eaters flew about 30 feet away from their positions and if being pulled by an invisible hand. Voldemort stood up straight and frowned at Melody.  
  
"Get this one! She's Telekinetic! Bring her down!" he screamed. Two nearby Death Eaters ran forward. Melody threw the first one back, but didn't see the second one. Harry went to abandon his plan, but Dumbledore appeared by her side and stunned the other one. Melody looked up at him in thanks. Dumbledore looked over to Voldemort, his eyes holding defiance. Voldemort stepped a few feet from his spot, looking livid.  
  
"Damn you to Hell Albus Dumbledore!" he screamed. Harry crept up behind him, ignoring the pain in his scar and tapped Voldemort on the shoulder in a causal manner. Voldemort spun around and his eyes widened as he looked into Harry's smirk. Before he had time to raise his wand, Harry threw his fist into the middle of Voldemort's face, making his head rock backwards and making him stumble backwards and trip over his robes into the middle of the clearing. Harry got his wand out and pointed it at him. Voldemort got up and stared at Harry. Harry's scar was burning with a large intensity, but he clenched his jaw. Harry spoke again.  
  
"Expeliarmus" he said, pointing his wand at Voldemorts's stomach, which sent him flying another few feet back. Harry didn't have time to wonder where this sudden power came from. Voldemort got p again and raised his wand. Harry stared at him determinedly.  
  
"Now,' he began 'we finish this."  
  
*wow! I hope this is ok! Plz review! 


	23. The end

*Omg, I know this is a really short war, but you have to take into account the time elapses and such. I f you want it more detailed, I shall re-do these chapters. I just figured you've been here long enough!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voldemort stared at Harry, his eyes reduced to slits. Harry stood up straight, his wand in front of him. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"You know, that's just the way you father stood before I killed him. I assure you, you will be no different." Harry glared at him. Voldemort stood a few feet away from Harry. By now, everyone had stopped fighting. There were no more spells being thrown around at random. Harry looked around. There were students helping each other off the ground and leaning against each other. He saw Ginny leaning against Colin with her leg bent at a funny angle. Ron was helping Neville over and Hermione was standing behind Melody, both of them bleeding from their lips. Hagrid, who Harry had not seen until now, was holding one of the Death Eaters high up in the air by his robes. He dropped him and walk a few steps forward. His clothes were ripped in several places. Harry turned back to Voldemort.  
  
"My friends stay out of this, as do yours. You came here for me, and you're going to get me." Voldemort smiled an evil smile and tilted his head towards his followers.  
  
"No interfering, any of you! It's my turn. Drop your wands!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off Harry. The Death Eaters all looked at each other. Voldemort turned to them, slightly annoyed. "You heard me!" he yelled. The Death Eaters all reluctantly mutters a 'Yes Master' and dropped their wands to the ground. Harry turned his head, still looking at Voldemort.  
  
"You heard him." He said. He heard the fall of more wands onto the ground. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"You really are foolish. What makes you think you can defeat me?" he said in a low voice. Harry frowned.  
  
"What makes you think I cant?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Witty repartee wont help you in a duel boy. I assume you remember how to do this?" Voldemort put his wand to his nose. Harry did the same.  
  
"Even if I didn't, would it really matter to you?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Not really." Said Voldemort in a casual tone. Harry, although he was not showing it, was furious. He wanted to hurt this..thing as much a possible. The crowd surrounding were still and silent, not moving in fear they would miss something. Harry and Voldemort bowed and then stood ready. Then Voldemort withdrew slightly.  
  
"This is missing something. We need someone to count us in. Now, I highly doubt you would trust me to do it, and I really don't trust you. Yet again, we seem to find ourselves in a dilemma." He looked around, stopped on someone and then looked back at Harry smirking. He turned his head to his left, not taking his eyes of Harry.  
  
"Mudblood! Step forward." He said, pointing. Harry looked to his right to see who he was pointing at. Hermione. "I said step forward!" he shouted, sounding impatient. Hermione looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Its ok Hermione." Said Harry reassuringly. Hermione slowly took two shaky steps to the front of the crowd. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Now Mudblood, you will count in your friends death. Nothing major." He finished lightly. Hermione stood up a bit straighter.  
  
"Never." She said, her voice shaking lightly. Voldemort snapped his head to the left.  
  
"You will count us in, or I send two of my followers now to go blast your family to oblivion!" he shouted. Hermione jumped. Her eyes were red and watery. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Do it. Its alright." Hermione's lip trembled and she wiped her eyes. After a few moments, she drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"O-One.." she began. Voldemort smiled and looked back at Harry. Harry's face was determined. Voldemort spoke in the low hiss of Parseltounge that only Harry could understand.  
  
"Now, I finish the job. You'll be with your family soon Potter."  
  
"T-T-Two.." Harry frowned and spoke back in a hiss.  
  
"You first." Voldemort stared and smirked. There was a pause before Hermione finally whispered,  
  
"Three."  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA" shouted Voldemort, while at the same time, Harry screamed,  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!". And, as it had nearly two years ago, the two beams of red and green light turned into one strong gold one and connected Harry's wand to Voldemort's. Harry's wand began to vibrate widely. Harry was prepared for it this time, and knew to hold on strongly. Voldemort's eyes were wide. He had obviously forgotten the effect these two wands had on each other. Then, the familiar song emitted from the beam of light. Phoenix song. Harry smiled. It was all too good to be real. The Death Eaters were looking again at something they could not interfere with. Harry was holding on hard to his wand, looking Voldemort in the eye. His eyes were wide, trying to figure out what to do. Then, as Harry had been hoping, the form of Cedric Diggory slivered out of the end of Voldemort's wand. Harry heard the screams of people behind him. Cedric looked at the scene in front of him and smiled.  
  
"You're doing it Harry, just hold on." He said smiling. Harry nodded. Voldemort decided he had to break the connection. He went to move his wand away, but Harry mimicked his movements, so he was not breaking the cord. Then Harry saw the figure of the old man come out of Voldemort's wand. He looked at Harry and winked.  
  
"I sure hope this plan of yours works boy! Keep it up!" he said, and moved to stand next to Cedric. Voldemort was getting desperate.  
  
"Get your wands! Blast him!" he screamed. But the gold webbing around them was protection enough. Harry saw the Death Eaters out of the corner of his eye. They had been distracted by something, but Harry didn't have time to think about it. Harry saw the form of Bertha Jorkins come out. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Just like last time, hey? Keep it up Harry." She said. Voldemort was yelling something at the Death Eaters, but Harry couldn't hear it over the Phoenix song. Then Harry saw her. She came floating out of the wand like an angel. She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"You're doing fine honey. It's nearly over. You're Father's coming." She said, and looked over at Voldemort. The wand in Harry's hand was vibrating so widely he was afraid he would drop it. Voldemort looked him in the eye, fury written over his face.  
  
"What is this Potter?" he screamed. Harry smiled. Although his scar was burning to no end, and his hand was staring to hurt, he had to smile. He looked at the figure of his father float over to him and put his transparent hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're going to give you a few seconds. You know what to do." He said. Harry smiled. He heard a sound and looked up. Fawkes was flying towards him, carrying something. He dropped it at Harry's feet. He looked down to see Godric Gryffindor's sword. Harry laughed and looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"Funny how things work out isn't it?" he called. "You were born like a muggle,..." he said, and he broke the connection. The phoenix song died and the transparent forms made their way in front of Voldemort, blocking his view. Harry dropped to the ground, grabbed the sword and rolled forward to Voldemort. As his friends faded away, Harry stood up and smirked. Voldemort had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
'..and you'll die like one." Said Harry, and he thrust the sword through Voldemort's heart. Voldemort's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, clutching the handle sword in his hand. Harry stood up straight and watched. Voldemort fell backwards onto the grass, still holding the sword. Voldemort's eyes were still wide and he was gasping for breath, then slowly, his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Harry stood there, staring at him. After what seemed like hours, he walked forward and knelt beside Voldemort's body. Harry couldn't believe that his plan had worked. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Voldemort's lifeless arm. Harry could believe he was sitting here. He could believe it was all over.  
  
*How was that? Ok? Crap? Let me know! 


	24. Getting Mended

*Chapter 24! Yaay! **************************************************************  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Ron, coming up behind Hermione. She turned around and hugged him tightly. Ron stroked her hair. She pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. How about you?" she asked, looking at Ron's arm that was bleeding. He looked at it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. You know Madam Pomfrey, she can fix anything." He said smiling. Hermione smiled, stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey." Hermione turned around to see Melody. He lip was cut and she had a bruise forming on her left cheekbone. Hermione walked forward and hugged her softly. Melody and Hermione stood there for a few moments before pulling apart. Melody then went to Ron and hugged him. After the pulled apart, there was a few moment silence. Melody looked over at Harry. He was still sitting by Voldemort's body, just as he had been for the last 45 minutes. Everyone seemed to think he needed time to himself. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"Honey, maybe you should go and talk to him." She said softly, straitening his ripped jumper. Ron looked taken aback.  
  
"Me? Why me?" he asked curiously. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Because you are his best friend." She said simply. Ron looked at her, and then he looked over at Harry for a few moments. He looked back at the two girls and nodded, then walked over.  
  
When Ron stood behind Harry, he didn't know what to say at fist. He knelt down beside Harry.  
  
"Hey mate." He said softly. Harry looked at him a bit startled, and then relaxed.  
  
"Hey Ron." He said. He was still staring at the body. Ron broke the silence.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I get the feeling I'm going to be asked that a lot more." He said smiling. Ron smiled.  
  
"Seriously though, are you?" he asked carefully. Harry sat silent for a few moments before looking at Ron and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm not just saying it. I'm telling the truth.' He looked back down at the body. 'It's all over." He said in a disbelieving tone. Ron let him sit there for a few more moments. Finally, Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"Is it still there?" he asked. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is what still there?" he asked. Harry's eyes began to water.  
  
"My scar.' He lifted up his fringe. 'It doesn't burn anymore. It's not even tingling. I can't feel it. Is it still there?" he asked. Ron looked at his forehead.  
  
"Yeah mate. It's still there." He said smiling. Harry let his hand drop to his side, smiling. Ron stood up.  
  
"Come on mate, let's get you cleaned up." Harry stayed where he was for a few moments before getting up. He and Ron looked at each other for a few moments, before Harry stepped forward and drew Ron into a hug. It wasn't one of those guy hugs that only involve one arm, it was a real hug. A hug between brothers. They stood there for a few minutes before Harry pulled back, his eyes shining and they made their way back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Far out! Damn stupid Idiotic Git!" muttered Ginny. Hermione laughed. Ginny was sitting on a bench behind a dividing curtain. There was not enough room in the hospital wing for everyone to get cleaned up, and there weren't enough people to take care of everyone. A massive tent was set up outside the castle where nearly everyone involved was getting treated. Madam Pomfrey had just finished repairing Ginny's leg, which was now wrapped up in bandages.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" asked Hermione. Ginny drew in a slow breath.  
  
"I'm ok. My leg's still a little stiff.' She looked down at her leg, and then back up at Hermione. 'How about you?" she said, indicating to her lip. Hermione waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Its nothing compared to a broken leg, Gin." She said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Owowowowow" came a male voice from around the corner. Melody walked in the room with Neville leaning against her, limping. She sat him down on the bench next to Ginny. He had a huge gash up his leg. Ginny sucked in a breath through her teeth.  
  
"Neville! Oh my goodness!" said Hermione, her hand covering her mouth. Melody stepped back and looked at him.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey will be here soon." She said. Neville nodded. He had a dopey grin on his face. Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Um Neville? Have you had drugs already?" she asked. Neville laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I got her! I stunned her and she went down like I said she would. I did it!" he said excitedly. Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows questioningly. Melody smiled.  
  
"One of the Death Eaters out there was responsible for putting his parents in St. Mungo's. He took her on and he won." She explained. Ginny smiled widely at Neville.  
  
"Well done!" she said. Neville smiled at her. Melody sighed and left them to it. She walked through the tent until she found who she was looking for. He was sitting on the bench, waiting to be cleaned up.  
  
"Hey." She said. He looked up at her.  
  
"Hey. How you doing?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Not too bad. Here, I'll clean your eye up for you." Draco was bleeding from his eyebrow. He smirked.  
  
"Do I have much choice?" he joked. She shook her head grinning, picked up the cloth and dipped it in the potion. She wiped it lightly over his eyebrow and he flinched.  
  
"It stings." He whined. Melody rolled her eyes.  
  
"That means it's working. Now hold still." She said in a mothering tone. There was silence for a few moments, before Draco spoke up.  
  
"He's dead." He said simply. Melody stopped cleaning.  
  
"Who's dead?" she asked. He sighed.  
  
"My father." He said simply. Melody's eyes widened.  
  
"What? Oh my God. How?" she asked. Drano chuckled.  
  
"Apparently, he got in the way of the killing curse when one of the minions was trying to take the Auror's out." He said with little remorse. Melody went back to cleaning.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. He nodded. She knew to leave it at that. Someone came in behind them.  
  
"Draco. I've been looking for you everywhere." Came Annabel's voice. Draco looked a bit surprised.  
  
"You were?' she nodded and sat down in front of him. 'Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." She said. Melody got up and left, knowing that was her cue.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Really Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine!" said Harry, laughing slightly. As soon as Harry had made his way up to the tent, Madam Pomfrey had grabbed him and insisted on giving him the once over about 5 times.  
  
"Nonsense. You've been through a ...'  
  
', Terrible ordeal, I know! But I'm really fine!" said Harry, standing up. There was a laugh and Harry saw Professor Lupin stick his head in the compartment.  
  
"Can I have a few moments Poppy?" he asked sweetly. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to protest, but instead she sighed and walked out. Harry put his shirt back on and looked up at Lupin. He looked very tired as he cleared his throat, looking bashfully at his feet.  
  
"Look, I er, probably don't have much right telling you this, but er..' he looked at Harry and sighed. 'I'm proud of you. You looked so grown up, and I know that Lily and James would have been extremely proud as well." Harry smiled, hopped down from the bench and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Professor." He said quietly. Lupin laughed.  
  
"Harry, I think you're going to have to start calling me Remus in times other than school." Harry smiled and nodded. There was a short silence.  
  
"So, what happened to all the Death Eaters? I was kind of busy." Lupin smiled and sat down.  
  
"Well, a few moments after you and Voldemort disappeared behind that web, about 40 Auror's arrived. They ambushed the Death Eaters that were still standing.' He paused 'you were sitting there for ages. We didn't know whether or not to go over to you, so Dumbledore suggested we just leave you there." Harry nodded and walked to the opening of the tent.  
  
"Coming?" he asked. Lupin smiled and followed him outside. Harry walked outside into the chilly early morning air. He looked around to see students sitting together, teachers talking to Auror's and Ron, Hermione and Melody waiting for him. He smiled and went over to them. Hermione turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry for what you had to do." He said, pulling her into a hug. She was on the verge on tears.  
  
"It's ok. I was just scared, that's all." She said into his shoulder. Harry patted her on the back and then pulled away. He hugged Melody and then Ron again. Ron smiled.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" he said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her towards the castle where most of the students were now headed. Harry laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? Sleep! I haven't slept since Friday." He said, looking at the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Melody rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Y'know Potter, that's the best idea you've come up with! Even better than your new chaser formation." She smiled. Hermione laughed and put her arm around Ron's torso. Harry looked outraged.  
  
"What? That's a bloody good formation!"  
  
*******  
  
Professsor Dumbledore watched the 4 teens walk back up to he castle. He felt Professor McGonnagal walk up beside him. He smiled.  
  
"Do you really think he's telling the truth about him being ok? I mean, you know how Potter is." She said, trying to keep the humor out of her voice. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I really do."  
  
*It's all good feelings right now. Did I do an ok job? Plz review. 


	25. The boy who lived

* Yay, chapter 25! Thanks for sticking around folks! ***********************************************************  
  
Harry sat at Gryffindor Table a week later. He was enjoying the end of year feast, when Dumbledore stood up and indicated for quiet. Harry put down his fork and turned to face him, moving his head slightly so he could see past Melody.  
  
"Well, another year has past. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate that this has been a year like no other. I am extremely proud of all of you for what you achieved this year, and not just in the classroom either.' Harry smiled slightly. 'Now, I have given a toast to a certain someone before, but I think he might kill me if I do it again.' Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling. 'So, without further adieu, I shall sit down, be quiet and finish my pumpkin juice." He finished smiling. There was applause from the Great Hall, and then everyone went back to their food. Harry looked over at Ron, who was smirking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked with his mouth slightly full with mashed potatoes. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. Now you'll be even more famous. I mean, the Daily Prophet is sure to want exclusive interviews." He said in a girly sort of voice. Harry picked up a piece of carrot and threw it at him. Melody was giggling beside him, while Hermione was smiling widely.  
  
"Its not funny." Harry said defensively, but smiling at the same time. Ron sniggered and helped himself to chicken. Harry looked around the hall. A lot of the students still had bruises and cuts on their faces. Neville was still walking around with a limp, but was smiling all the same. Harry couldn't believe that just a week ago, there had been a war just a few meters away. During that week, Harry had made a visit to Dumbledore's office to have a good talk. Although, Harry felt it was unnecessary, he went out of respect. The minute that he and the other 3 had got back into the common room, they all went to a corner and talked for hours. Harry let out everything he was feeling, and had finally convinced them that he felt nothing but relief. He knew that Voldemort was not coming back. The Auror's had all shaken Harry's hand, given him back the sword and taken the body to a "secure location".  
  
Harry came back to the present and looked down the table. He smiled. They wouldn't be in danger from him again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry looked at Hogwarts disappear into the distance. Melody slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand, making him jump. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry. You just looked too sad that's all. First time in a week." She said. Harry smiled and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Nah, just thinking. I'm always like this when I have to leave." He said. Melody nodded understandingly and looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were cuddling. Melody smiled and raised her voice.  
  
"Ugh, don't couples just make you wanna vomit?" she said, trying not to laugh. Harry smiled, catching on.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You just wanna tell them to get a room!" he said. Ron glared at them.  
  
"Well excuse us if were totally in love. Maybe you two should worry about your own romantic selves." He said, raising and eyebrow. Melody snorted.  
  
"What are you insinuating Weasley?" she said, also raising an eyebrow in mock concern. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I think you know what he's on about." She said. Melody snorted again and sat back in her seat, pulling out a book. Harry looked at her, then at Ron, who was looking at him meaningfully. Harry glared at him, making him smile and turn back to Hermione. Harry looked back at Melody. He hadn't thought about her in "that way" since Ron had brought it up in the library. Harry liked her. She was a very good friend. She had been very supportive through the past week, and Harry was glad for her presence. He tried looking at her from another point of view. Yes, she was pretty. But that's not everything. Harry shook his head and went back to staring out the window, deciding to concentrate on it later.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The train pulled into London before Harry knew it. He sighed, picked up Hedwig in her cage and made his way out of the compartment, into the corridor and off the train. When he got back into the muggle world, the first people he saw were the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was coming over to them, waving her arms excitedly.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's so good to see you again sweetheart!" she pulled him into a hug. Ron was patting her on the back.  
  
"It's ok mum." He said. Mrs. Weasley had been at the castle the morning after the war. She had fussed over mostly everyone, making sure they were ok. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone before hurrying off to find Ginny. Harry smiled and went to talk to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Welcome back son. Have a good week?" he asked jokingly. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, not too bad." Mr. Weasley tapped him on the back. He turned to Harry.  
  
"How about you? You ok?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." He said.  
  
Harry spoke to The Weasley's for a while, before he left Ron with his family for a while and went to talk to Hermione and Melody, who's parents weren't there yet.  
  
"Hey. You two have a good summer ok?" he said. Hermione nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Yes, you too. Look after yourself ok?" she said in a bossy tone. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ill try, but I can't promise anything." She smiled and walked over to see Ron, leaving Harry with Melody. He suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"Er, well, what time are you expecting your parents?" he asked. Melody checked her watch.  
  
"In about 10 minutes." Harry nodded and looked around. He saw his Uncle and Aunt standing a fair distance away from everyone else. He sighed and turned back to Melody.  
  
"Well, that's my cue." He said. Melody looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. But listen, don't let them get you down this summer ok? I mean, you deserve a bloody holiday." She said, half laughing. Harry smiled. She reached up and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Harry pulled back. He pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Ill see you over the summer hopefully." He said. She nodded  
  
"Of course." He smiled and turned to leave, but he turned back and kissed her on the cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. She grinned back.  
  
"See you later Melody." He said. Melody laughed at he turned and walked away.  
  
"See you later Potter!" she called. He smiled without turning around and walked over to his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Melody stood there and watched him leave. Ron and Hermione came up behind her. Ron laughed.  
  
"I can't believe it! He just saved the world again, and he's going to a home that doesn't even understand what he's done." He said. Hermione and Melody nodded. They watched him get in the car. As Harry slept that night, he had no idea that for the second time in two decades, wizards and witches everywhere were once again raising their glasses "To Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Well, that's the end folks! I hope you all enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for my 3rd installment. It's coming soon! 


End file.
